Moon
by rerudo95
Summary: Menatapmu adalah terlarang. Mencintaimu adalah dosa. Namun disinilah kini aku berada menatapmu dan mencintaimu dalam diam. Sekalipun aku dihukum mati, aku tak akan menyesal karena telah mencintaimu./ KAISOO, CHANBAEK, KAIBAEK, CHANSOO/
1. Chapter 1

**The Moon**

Promise

Kaisoo as main pair

GS! Rated T

Angst

.

.

.

Author by rerudo95

Cerita ini murni ide sendiri. Terinspirasi dari beberapa drama korea. Genderswith untuk Kyungsoo dan beberapa cast yang lain. Ada beberapa kutipan yang saya ambil dari drama korea

Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, semua hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.

Don t like, don t read

RnR

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 **Menatapmu adalah terlarang. Mencintaimu adalah dosa. Namun disinilah kini aku berada menatapmu dan mencintaimu dalam diam. Sekalipun aku dihukum mati, aku tak akan menyesal karena telah mencintaimu.**

Seorang gadis mengintip malu-malu dari balik pohon besar yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang mungil. Senyum terus merekah dibibir merahnya menatap dua pria tampan yang tengah beradu pedang. Ia memekik saat melihat pria berhanbok merah beberapa kali terjatuh dan hampir tertebas pedang.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibirnya melihat pria itu tersenyum. Menerima uluran tangan sang pria berhanbok biru. Setelah puas memandang, gadis dengan hanbok yang terlihat lusuh dan kusam itu berbalik pergi.

Ia meremas baju bagian dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang keras dan menyakitkan. Ia menggeleng pelan. Menangkis setiap perasaan sakit yang datang bertubi menyerangnya. Hatinya telah memilih, dan ia telah mengambil keputusan. Cinta terlarangnya, biar ia simpan sendiri.

…

Dua pria dewasa mengayunkan pedang satu sama lain. Menyerang dan menangkis dengan tangkas. Kemampuan mereka bisa dibilang berada dalam tingkatan yang sama. Sebab sejak tadi tak ada satupun yang terluka maupun terancam dengan pedang.

Mereka saling menatap tajam. Tak ada niatan untuk menyerah. Mereka juga tak memedulikan baju sutra mereka kotor terkena noda tanah yang basah. Mereka hanya focus mencari kelemahan lawan. Menyerang lagi dan lagi. Namun rupanya rasa letih membuat salah satu dari mereka lengah. Kesempatan baik untuk menjatuhkan pedang lawan.

Dengan cara yang anggun, sang pria dengan hanbok biru memasukkan pedang kedalam sarungnya kembali. Pancaran matanya kembali melembut, berkarisma dan tenang. Sedang pria berhanbok merah gelap tersenyum dengan nafas terengah.

" Kau memang tak tertandingi, hyung. " ucap pria berhanbok merah. Seseorang yang dipanggil hyung mengangguk sopan. Meskipun ia jauh lebih tua, derajat mereka berada ditingkat yang jauh berbeda.

" Kemampuan Anda sudah banyak berkembang, Yang Mulia. " sang pria berhanbok merah berdecak kesal. Ia mengambil kembali pedangnya yang terjatuh.

" Bukankah kita sedang tidak berada di istana, hyung. Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. " sang pria berhanbok merah memandang jauh ke dalam pelataran rumah bangsawan Park. Juga rumah kakak sekaligus pembimbingnya dalam latihan pedang, Park Chanyeol.

Mata pria itu terus bergerak, seolah mencari sesuatu. Atau mungkin seseorang.

" Kyungsoo sedang pergi ke kuil dengan ibuku. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya hari ini. "

Perasaan kecewa terlihat jelas melalui raut wajahnya. Ia menepuk sisa debu pada pakaian mahalnya dan beranjak pergi.

" Yang Mulia, apa yang kau harapkan dari budak seperti Kyungsoo? " pria itu berhenti berjalan.

" Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku belum membuatnya kesal hari ini. Itu terasa kurang lengkap. " Kim Jongin, pria berhanbok merah tadi, meraih tali pengekang kuda miliknya. Latihan hari ini sudah cukup. Ia masih memiliki kelas membosankan lainnya di istana. Statusnya sebagai putra mahkota, calon raja selanjutnya, membuat ia terasa di penjara. Ia sering merasa bosan sehingga ia akan pergi kerumah Chanyeol dan berlatih pedang. Sebagai bonus, ia akan menjahili Kyungsoo. Budak yang keluarga Park beli dari rumah gisaeng beberapa tahun lalu.

" Aku harus kembali hyung. Jangan katakan pada kasim Han jika aku mampir kesini. "

…

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Berganti dengan bulan yang mengintip malu-malu dibalik awan gelap. Sepinya malam tak membuat Chanyeol dapat tertidur dengan mudah. Ia lebih senang memanfaatkan waktu-waktu seperti ini untuk membaca.

Tiba-tiba matanya memincing tajam. Menatap keluar jendela. Tak ada apapun selain angin yang berhembus dingin.

Chanyeol menutup bukunya. Melangkah keluar demi menikmati malam. Namun sayang bulan telah menghilang. Tertutup awan gelap pekat. Dengan penuh wibawa ia menyilangkan tangannya kebelakang tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah besar milik keluarganya.

Tanpa sengaja ia menatap kamar ayahnya. Lampu masih menyala, menandakan jika sang pemilik belum tertidur. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi salam saat melihat siluet orang lain di dalam kamar sang ayah. Mungkin seorang tamu.

Ayahnya yang kini berusia hampir tujuh puluh tahun masih dipercaya sebagai penasihat Raja yang sekarang. Itulah sebabnya mereka tidak asing lagi jika ada pejabat maupun abdi Raja yang datang dimalam hari seperti ini.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menuju sebuah kamar yang terpisah cukup jauh dari rumah utama. Lebih tepatnya rumah bagi para budak. Ah, kini hanya ditempati oleh satu orang saja.

Bibir Chanyeol melengkungkan sebuah senyum hangat melihat Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di depan kamarnya. Memandang langit gelap dengan seekor kucing hutan di pangkuannya. Sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih heran bagaimana gadis sepolos dan selemah Kyungsoo sanggup menaklukkan seeokor kucing hutan yang kerap menyelinap masuk dan mencuri persediaan ikan asin dirumahnya.

" Kau belum tidur? " ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terkejut melihat tuannya datang. Ia segera melompat berdiri. Membuat kucing liar itu terkejut. Kyungsoo membungkuk, memberi salam hormat yang dalam.

" Anda sendiri mengapa belum tidur tuan? " Chanyeol melewati Kyungsoo dan duduk di tempat yang dipakai gadis itu sebelumnya. Ia menatap kucing hutan yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan anjing kampung berusia satu tahun. Desisan yang menandakan ketidaksukaan ia terima dari si kucing. Mungkin hewan berbulu kuning terang itu masih menyimpan dendam karena ia pukul dulu.

" Duduklah. " Kyungsoo terlihat sungkan. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah tuannya. Dan ia sebagai budak tak layak berada satu tempat dengannya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

" Tak apa. Tapi tolong jauhkan kucing itu dariku. Sepertinya ia siap menerkamku kapan saja. "

Rongrong masuk. " perintah Kyungsoo pada kucingnya. Setelah menatap Chanyeol lama, akhirnya kucing itu menurut. Masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo. Namun entah mengapa Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam itu.

" Aku tak tahu mengapa ia menurut padamu. "

" Hewan memiliki perasaan yang sensitive. Ia bisa merasakan mana orang jahat dan mana orang baik. "

" Jadi aku orang jahat? " Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng. Chanyeol memang terlihat mesterius. Namun Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol adalah orang baik. Sedangkan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Chanyeol tengah merasa seperti ditampar dengan tangan tak kasat mata. Ia segera tersenyum, menyembunyikan hal-hal yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

" Jadi apa yang membuatmu belum tertidur ? "

" Bulannya menghilang. Sudah seminggu ini, bulan tidak terlihat. " Chanyeol ikut memandang kelangit. Benar, sudah seminggu bulan terus menghilang. Membuat malam-malam menjadi lebih gelap dan dingin. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya resah mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo.

" Kata mendiang ibuku, jika bulan menghilang maka akan terjadi perang yang besar. Itulah kenapa hamba merasa cemas. "

" Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. " ujar Chanyeol dengan nada rendah yang misterius.

" Jika pun nanti terjadi sesuatu aku akan melindungimu. "

" Terimakasih tuan. Tapi bukankah seharusnya hamba melindungi tuannya? " ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

" Bisakah saat kita sedang berdua, jangan memanggilku tuan? " Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol lama. Mencoba memahami makna tersirat dalam tatapan dalam tuannya. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mengerti. Namun ia tidak layak.

" Tidakkah kau ingin memanggilku kakak? " Kyungsoo menunduk. Menyembunyikan matanya sehingga yang dilihat Chanyeol adalah senyum dibibirnya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kyungsoo terlalu keras kepala untuk diyakinkan. Selama ini ia selalu memimpikan seorang adik perempuan. Seseorang yang bisa ia lindungi dan berbagi banyak hal. Dan saat ia bertemu Kyungsoo pertama kali ia sungguh ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya.

Takdir memang kejam. Semua diatur menurut kasta, harta dan tahta. Selama ini tak ada yang mau melewati batas itu. Menjadi hal tabu ketika seorang bangsawan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan seorang budak. Tidak bisa memilih seorang yang benar-benar ia cintai karena ikatan perjodohan yang para orang tua buat.

" Hamba tidak berani tuan. Hamba tidak layak. " Chanyeol hendak membuka suaranya lagi namun bayangan di hutan gelap menarik perhatiannya. Matanya menyipit memastikan kira-kira siapa. Jantungnya berdegup senang dan was-was disaat yang bersamaan.

" Kyungsoo masuklah. Tidak baik seorang gadis tidur terlalu larut. " Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak berani membantah atau bertanya mengapa tuannya ini memerhatikan kegelapan di balik tembok pagar. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang datang, hatinya mengatakan begitu. Namun sekali lagi tak ada pilihan baginya selain menurut.

Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya yang gelap. Kucing hutannya meringkuk diatas alas tidur yang biasa digunakannya. Matanya terpejam namun telinganya terangkat waspada.

Kyungsoo mengintip dari lubang pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol melompat tembok pagar yang tingginya sedada orang dewasa. Ia terkagum melihat bagaimana mudahnya Chanyeol melakukannya. Bahkan tak bersuara sedikitpun. Seolah tubuhnya seringan kapas.

Namun ada yang lebih mengganggunya. Mengapa Chanyeol pergi kesana?

...

Tanpa penerangan apapun Chanyeol dengan mudah menemukan sebuah gubuk tua di dalam hutan. Tempat tersembunyi dimana hanya dirinya dan seseorang yang tahu. Perlahan ia membuka pintu tua itu. Siapapun yang mendengar deritnya memilih lari karena terdengar sangat menakutkan.

Dengan pendar cahaya kecil lilin yang seseorang bawa, Chanyeol bisa melihat seseorang berdiri disana. Dengan jangot* yang masih menutupi kepalanya.

Paru-paru Chanyeol dipaksa bekerja dua kali lebih keras. Sesak karena aroma orang itu juga kerinduannya yang membuncah.

Mendengar pintu yang kembali ditutup. Orang itu jangot nya. Menampakan sesosok wanita cantik dengan yeongjam* pada sanggul rambutnya. Chanyeol tahu seharusnya ia membungkuk hormat. Tidak. Seharusnya ia tak menemui wanita ini. Karena sama saja ia telah melakukan dosa besar.

Namun tubuhnya tak pernah sesuai dengan otaknya. Seluruh sisten sarafnya seolah selalu menuruti kata hatinya. Ia mengambil langkah lebar. Merengkuh wanita yang menjadi duri dalam dagingnya. Wanita yang ia cintai namun bukan miliknya. Sang putri, istri dari sahabat dekatnya. Byun Baekhyun.

" Aku merindukanmu. " bisik Baekhyun mengikis kembali akal sehatnya. Ia mengecup pelipis Baekhyun sebagai ungkapan bahwa ia lebih merindukan wanita itu.

Pelukan mereka terlepas ketika Baekhyun menarik diri. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku lengannya. Sebuah gulungan kertas. Chanyeol menatap wanita itu.

" Ada titipan dari ayah untuk tuan Park. Yang Mulia mulai melakukan gerakan. Kita harus berhati-hati. " Chanyeol bimbang. Hatinya berkecamuk. Jika menurut Kyungsoo ia adalah orang baik maka gadis itu salah besar. Ia hanya seorang serigala yang bersembunyi dibalik bulu domba. Ia penghianat, meskipun sesungguhnya ia tak ingin.

Pelukan Baekhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Rasanya hangat. Seolah Baekhyun mampu mengisi kembali ruang dalam hatinya yang kosong.

" Tinggal sebentar lagi dan kita akan kembali bersama. " bisiknya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Meremas gulungan kertas yang Baekhyun berikan padanya tadi. Ia meragu. Ia rasa semua tak akan berjalan sesuai yang mereka inginkan. Karena dalam sejarah manapun tak ada kejahatan yang bisa memenangkan kebenaran.

...

 **" Betapa besar aku mencintaimu, namun engkau tetap tak tahu. namun aku mencintaimu bukan karena supaya menjadi kekasihmu, perasaan ini karena cinta murni. "**

Mentari malu-malu mengintip, bias cahayanya membawa kehangatan bagi warga Joseon yang kedinginan karena gelapnya malam. Kyungsoo membuka jendela, membiarkan kucing hutan miliknya pergi menuju hutan di belakang rumah ini.

Hari baru berarti pekerjaan baru. Ia bergegas ke arah dapur. Membantu nyonya Shim menyiapkan sarapan keluarga Park. Kepulan asap yang berasal dari tungku seolah ikut menerbangkan asap-asap membingungkan didalam kepalanya.

Dengan senyum yang cerah Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mendekati nyonya Shim. Seorang yang merawatnya sejak ia dibawa ketempat ini lima tahun lalu.

" Selamat pagi nyonya Shim. "

" Ah kau sudah bangun? Tolong masukkan ikan itu kedalam sup. " Kyungsoo langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Melakukan sisa pekerjaan yang masih terabaikan. Tak lama semua hidangan telah siap untuk diantar.

" Bibi Shim, bolehkah aku pergi keluar hari ini? " bibi Shim tersenyum sayang.

" Baiklah. Nanti setelah pekerjaan kita selesai. "

...

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan bahagia. Ia selalu suka suasana pasar yang ramai. Terlebih saat dirinya berjalan melewati penjual pernak-pernik cantik. Sekalipun ia tak bisa membelinya. Ia sudah cukup senang dengan melihat warna-warna cantik itu.

Ia masih terpaku pada kain-kain cantik itu hingga tak menyadari seseorang mengikutinya. Gumaman kagum telah keluar dari mulutnya beberapa kali saat merasakan halusnya kain mahal itu ditelapak tangannya. Orang yang tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya. Merekam bagaimana mata Kyungsoo yang membulat lucu, bibirnya yang membentuk huruf 'o' saat dirinya kagum dengan sesuatu. Baginya semua yang ada pada Kyungsoo terlalu memikat.

Merasa cukup Kyungsoo menyudahi acara memanjakan matanya. Ia harus segera kembali. Jika tidak nyonya Shim akan kebingungan mencarinya.

" Boo. " Kyungsoo sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas orang itu mengenai bibirnya.

" Yang Mul...mmmm. " kalimatnya tak bisa selesai karena pria tadi sudah membekap mulutnya. Jika ia bukan putra mahkota negeri ini ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menggigit tangan yang seenaknya menutup mulutnya.

" Jangan sebutkan kata itu. ", titah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega. Jongin menarik tangannya dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

" Lalu hamba harus memanggil Anda dengan sebutan apa? " Kyungsoo kebingungan sendiri saat hendak memanggil Jongin. Pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti membuat kepala Kyungsoo menabrak bahunya.

" Apa saja. Asal jangan kata itu. "

Kyungsoo pasrah saja saat Jongin menarik tangannya. Pipinya memanas begitu juga hatinya. Tangan Jongin begitu pas menggenggam tangannya. Seolah mereka memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.

Kyungsoo harus kembali menurunkan layang-layang bayangan semunya. Pria yang sedang bersamanya ini adalah putra mahkota. Calon raja yang akan memerintah. Terlebih ia sudah memiliki pendamping. Saejabin* sangat cantik. Kyungsoo pernah melihat lukisan wajahnya saat berita upacara pernikahan mereka tersebar.

Pelan, Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin. Pria itu menatapnya bingung.

" Saya harus kembali tuan. " Jongin mengernyit tidak suka. Disaat seperti inilah ia kerap menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya.

" Tidak. Kau harus menemaniku hari ini. Oho, ini perintah. " Kyungsoo langsung menutup rapat mulutnya. Siapa ia bisa membantah perintah raja. Ia kini mengikuti Jongin menuju suatu tempat.

Jongin mengambil seeokor kuda. Ia naik keatasnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap bingung. Memandang kuda dan tangan Jongin secara bergantian. Bukannya Kyungsoo tak tahu jika Jongin memintanya naik. Tapi ia terlalu takut.

" Tak apa. Naiklah. " ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. Pria itu menggenggam tangannya kuat namun tak menyakitinya. Kyungsoo harus menahan nafasnya saat Jongin memegang pinggangnya. Menariknya untuk mundur hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada Jongin.

Kyungsoo bingung harus berpegangan pada apa. Jadi ia hanya terus meremas chima miliknya. Ia sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang menggila hingga tak memikirkan kemana Jongin akan membawanya pergi. Barulah ketika suasana menjadi lebih gelap Kyungsoo mulai sadar jika ia dibawa jauh kedalam hutan.

" Tuan, kemana kita akan pergi? " tanya Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan Jongin yang tersenyum dibelakangnya.

" Ke tempat yang indah. "

Jalan yang mereka lalui berbatu dan terjal. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo memekik saat ia kira kuda yang mereka tumpangi akan jatuh. Mengerti ketakutan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

" Berpeganganlah padaku jika kau takut jatuh. " baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menolak namun kudanya kembali oleng. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya kencang. Rasa perih yang terasa pada kulitnya tak memengaruhi Jongin sama sekali. Malahan senyum simpul tercetak di wajah rupawannya.

Tak lama Kyungsoo melihat bias-bias cahaya yang menembus celah-celah daun. Ia juga bisa mendengar riak air sungai. Gumam penuh kekaguman berkali-kali Kyungsoo lontarkan saat Kyungsoo melihat sungai kecil dengan air yang bening. Ada sekumpulan bunga liar di pinggirnya.

Jongin lebih dulu turun. Ia membantu Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode kagumnya. Tanpa berterimakasih Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Berjalan cepat kearah hamparan bunga liar.

Jongin segera mengikat tali kekang kudanya ke sebuah dahan kemudian bergegas mengikuti Kyungsoo. Senyum bahagia gadis itu membuat kebanggaan tersendiri baginya.

" Wah, ini indah sekali. "

" Akan lebih indah saat malam hari. "

" Benarkah? " Jongin berdehem sebentar karena terkejut dengan Kyungsoo yang membalikkan badan kearahnya. Mata bulat itu terlihat bersinar membuatnya hampir lupa dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

" Ya. Akan banyak kunang-kunang disini. Dan disini ada dua bulan. "

" Di dalam air itu? " Jongin tidak terkejut Kyungsoo bisa menebak dengan mudah. Meskipun Kyungsoo hanya seorang budak yang tidak bisa membaca maupun menulis. Gadis kecil itu mempunyai pemahaman yang cepat.

Kyungsoo berjalan semakin ketepi. Menengok wajahnya yang terpantul pada bening air sungai. Ia menggulung lengan jaegori*nya, ingin merasakan dinginnya air itu saat mengenai kulitnya. Namun niatnya kendor saat menyadari ia kehilangan sesuatu. Benda yang selalu ia pakai di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Ia mulai panik. Ia berkeliling tempat yang sebelumnya ia lewati.

" Ada apa? " tanya Jongin.

" Hamba kehilangan sesuatu. "

" Apa gelang ini? " Kyungsoo mendongak cepat kearah Jongin. Pria itu memperlihatkan gelang ditelapak tangannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Ia mendekati Jongin dan hendak mengambilnya. Namun pria itu bertindak lebih cepat. Jongin mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

" Sepertinya ini sangat berharga. Sebenarnya ini dari siapa? Kekasihmu? " wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Hampir saja Jongin mengira memang gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun ternyata Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

" Jika bukan bolehkah aku memilikinya? "

" Jangan. ", seru Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit berjengit kaget karena teriakan Kyungsoo barusan.

" Hamba akan memberikan apapun asal jangan gelang itu. ", lanjutnya.

" Kenapa? "

" Gelang itu satu-satunya kenangan yang hamba miliki dari kedua orang tua hamba sebelum mereka meninggal. " Kyungsoo tersenyum menerima gelang itu kembali. Menyadari raut sendu Kyungsoo, Jongin berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

" Baiklah. Tapi kau berjanji akan memberiku apapun yang aku minta bukan? "

" Ye? Selama hamba sanggup memberinya maka akan hamba berikan. " Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat Jongin berjalan maju. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin saat pria itu menarik pinggangnya. Namun Jongin tak berniat melepaskannya. Jadi kini posisi mereka seperti orang yang tengah berpelukan.

" Apa yang Tuan inginkan? " tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap dalam manik mata Kyungsoo. Ada kilatan aneh pada mata pria itu yang tak bisa Kyungsoo pahami. Warna coklat pada mata Jongin seolah menghisapnya masuk dalam pusaran air yang dalam. Terhipnotis sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya saat Jongin mempersempit jarak diantara wajah mereka.

Hingga beberapa saat tak ada yang terjadi. Wajah mereka masih berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangar minim. Di tengah rasa setengah sadarnya Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Jongin menggertakkan gigi. Nafasnya terdengar lebih berat dan dalam.

Ia sedikit oleng saat Jongin tiba-tiba melepaskan rangkulan pada pinggangnya. Ekspresi pria itu berubah. Tak lagi kelam seperti sebelumnya. Kyungsoo hanya menemui ekspresi Jongin yang jahil dan kekanakan.

" Aku simpan janjimu. Aku akan menagihnya kapan-kapan. "

...

Malam yang sunyi menjadi waktu rahasia bagi tuan besar Park dan anak lelakinya bertemu. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius. Sebuah kotak kayu panjang ada di meja tuan besar Park. Suatu benda yang membuat senyum licik tuan Park mengembang. Berbanding terbalik dengan putra nya yang menatap cemas kotak itu.

" Apa kau sudah berlatih dengan benda ini? ", tanya tuan besar Park.

" Sudah Abeonim. "

" Bagus. " tuan Park mengelus ukiran kotak itu dengan jarinya. Senyum angkuh yang tak pernah dilihat orang lain kini menghiasi wajah keriputnya. Begitu kejam dan menakutkan.

" Siapapun yang terkena benda ini tak akan pernah selamat. Sepintar apapun tabib kerajaan bocah tengik itu akan mati. Pastikan kau tidak salah membidik. Harus tepat pada dadanya. " kecemasan Chanyeol semakin jadi.

" Hanya tinggal dua hari lagi kita akan mendapat balasan yang besar. Jangan gentar Chanyeol. Hanya ingatlah Putri Mahkota. "

Suara gaduh dari luar mengganggu pembicaraan serius ayah dan anak itu. Tuan Park segera mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mengintip keluar. Rupanya hanya kucing Kyungsoo yang menjatuhkan beberapa genting.

" Ck. Kucing itu selalu berbuat ulah. " tuan Park menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Menyuruh anaknya untuk segera pergi tidur. Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan kamar ayahnya. Berjalan sewajar mungkin supaya tak ada seorang pun yang curiga padanya.

Ia berhenti, menoleh kembali ke arah kamar ayahnya yang sudah kembali tertutup. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah sudut. Kosong, tak ada siapapun. Namun ia tak meluputkan satu detikpun ketika ujung jipsin* milik seseorang yang ia kenali ditarik dengan cepat. Seolah bersembunyi.

Ia tahu Kyungsoo ada disana. Dan kemungkinan besar gadis itu juga mendengar seluruh pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya. Hukuman bagi penguping adalah mati. Namun Chanyeol berbalik dan pergi. Ia tak memikirkan kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan mengadu atau melakukan hal bodoh lainnya.

Karena jauh didasar hatinya, ia ingin dihentikan.

...

Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur. Hatinya terus merasa gelisah tanpa sebab yang jelas. I bangkit dari tidurnya. Memandang tempat kosong yang seharusnya ditempati Rongrong. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Semoga kucing itu tidak membuat kekacauan didapur.

Sama seperti hari kemarin, langit begitu gelap. Bulan masih bersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang tebal. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Langit itu, membuat perasaannya semakin resah hingga rasanya sesak menghimpit dadanya.

Ternyata Rongrong ada disana. Duduk dengan tenang menatap atap. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Rupanya ada kucing lain diatas genting.

Baru saja ia ingin memanggil Rongrong, Kyungsoo kembali bungkam saat mendengar suara berat tuan Park.

" Apa kau sudah berlatih dengan benda ini? "

" Sudah Abeonim. " Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia memilih mendekat diam-diam. Bukan niatnya untuk menguping. Tapi ia rasa kali ini ia perlu melakukannya.

" Bagus. Siapapun yang terkena benda ini tak akan pernah selamat. Sepintar apapun tabib kerajaan bocah tengik itu akan mati. Pastikan kau tidak salah membidik. Harus tepat pada dadanya. ", Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mencakar tiang kayu yang ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Semula ia tak tahu siapa yang dibicarakan tuan Park. Namun mendengar kata kerajaan ia tahu yang mereka maksud adalah putra mahkota. Kim Jongin ada dalam bahaya.

" Hanya tinggal dua hari lagi kita akan mendapat balasan yang besar. Jangan gentar Chanyeol. Hanya ingatlah Putri Mahkota. "

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sendiri saat dirinya hampir berteriak. Rupanya kucing diatas genting tadi berlari dan menjatuhkan pecahan genting. Kyungsoo segera bersembunyi saat melihat tuan Park dan Chanyeol berdiri didepan jendela.

Ck, Kucing itu selalu membuat ulah. , Kyungsoo masih terus diam ditempatnya. Mengintip apakah sudah aman baginya untuk keluar. Chanyeol terlihat meninggalkan kamar tuan Park. Menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak jadi memanggil Rongrong. Ia segera kembali kekamarnya dan meringkuk didalam selimut.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Kim Jongin, ia harus melindunginya.

…

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Tak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo tak tersenyum. Matanya merah dan berkantung seolah ia ta tertidur semalaman. Kyungsoo juga menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Ia harus menemui Kyungsoo nanti.

Chanyeol tak nafsu memandang semua hidangan lezat dimeja makannya. Pikirannya sedang tertuju penuh pada rencana yang telah disusun oleh sang ayah dan seorang tamu rahasia yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Ia berada ditengah keputusan yang sulit.

Pertama, Jongin adalah sahabatnya. Mereka dibesarkan dilingkungan yang sama. Bermain dan belajar ditempat yang sama. Mana mungkin ia membunuhnya. Namun disisi lain imbalan yang diterimanya adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Byun Baekhyun. Kekasihnya sebelum pemilihan putri mahkota itu terjadi. Dengan titah kerajaan, mereka secara tragis dipisahkan.

Cinta. Hal yang sepertinya sederhana tapi bisa menjadi alat pembunuh yang jitu. Ia membuatmu menjadi serakah. Menjadi buta. Tak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Ia tak memandang persaudaraan maupun persahabatan. Cinta membuat manusia menjadi gila.

Namun Chanyeol tak ingin menjadi salah satunya. Rasanya ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh saja. Jika ia tak bisa membawa Baekhyun, maka Kyungsoo sudah lebih dari cukup. Memulai hidup baru di tempat yang tak seorangpun mengenali mereka.

Chanyeol. Jika rencana ini gagal maka bukan hanya kau yang mati. Ayahmu, ibumu, seluruh orang dirumah ini dan yang terakhir Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Kita semua akan mati. Maka tentukan pilihanmu. Satu atau seribu. , bisik ayahnya. Terlalu mengenal Chanyeol dan kelemahannya.

Dengan segala bujuk rayu dan ancaman. Sejujurnya tuan Park sudah membuat Chanyeol mati.

…

 **Di dunia ini, ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipaksakan. Apakah kamu tahu apa itu? Hal-hal seperti nasib, terlepas dari seberapa keras kamu berusaha untuk meraih, kamu tidak bisa mencengkeram itu. Dan bahkan jika kamu berhasil mendapatkan itu, itu tidak akan tinggal di tanganmu selamanya. - Queen** **(Princess Hours )**

Kyungsoo terus menggedor pintu. Memohon agar dirinya dilepaskan. Hari ini adalah hari nya. Saat rencana tuan Park akan dilancarkan. Ia harus menghentikan mereka. Namu pagi-pagi sekali ia diseret ke gudang penyimpanan jerami dan dikunci disana.

Ia menatap tak percaya Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan tatapan yang asing. Dingin dan kejam. Tak ada jejak kasih sayang yang biasanya Kyungsoo dapat dari mata bulat pria itu. Bahkan dengan kejam Chanyeol meninggalkannya dalam gudang yang dingin dan tanpa makanan.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Ia lelah menangis dan memohon. karena meskipun tangannya terluka dan ia menangis darah pun tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menolongnya. Dari pada merengek seperti orang lemah, Kyungsoo mulai mencari cara untuk melarikan diri.

Kyungsoo pikir satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah pintu yang sekarang tertutup rapat. Namun senyum penuh kelegaan terukir dibibir pucatnya saat melihat jendela kecil yang tertutup dengan sarang laba-laba. Mungkin ukurannya terlalu kecil, namun Kyungsoo yakin ia bisa melewatinya.

Ia mulai menumpuk jerami-jerami yang masih terikat. Mencoba mencongkel penutupnya. Langkah seseorang yang mendekat membuat Kyungsoo melompat. Ia segera meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Sejauh mungkin dari tumpukan jerami yang ia buat agar tak ada seorangpun yang curiga.

tok tok tok

" Kyungsoo? "

"Bibi Shim. " jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Ia mendekat kearah pintu.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja? "

" Ya bibi. Jangan kuatir. "

" Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga tuan muda menghukummu seperti ini? ", Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Kesalahannya adalah mengetahui rencana busuk itu. Rasa sakit menghujam jantungnya. Merasa kecewa dengan Chanyeol. Ia kira Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik.

" Ini aku bawakan makanan. Makanlah. " Kyungsoo mengambil bungkusan yang bibi Shim berikan lewat celah kecil dibawah pintu. Bersyukur karena setidaknya ia mempunyai sedikit tenaga lagi lewat makanan ini. Dan mungkin juga ini adalah makanan terakhir yang ia makan dari rumah ini.

" Terimakasih bibi. "

" Bersabarlah sebentar. Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sana esok hari. " Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Yang ia butuhkan adalah keluar dari tempat ini segera. Bukan esok.

" Ya bibi. Terimakasih. "

…

Kyungsoo berhasil mencongkel jendela itu tepat saat hari mulai gelap. Ia mengawasi sekitar. Ia bisa melihat tuan Park dan beberapa orang dengan jubah hitam mengikutinya. Kyungsoo tak melihat Chanyeol dimanapun meski kini tuan Park dan pasukannya telah melewati gerbang.

Sekiranya cukup aman, Kyungsoo mulai melakukan aksinya melarikan diri. Beruntung ada sebuah kotak yang membantunya untuk turun tanpa membuat suara. Rupanya tak semulus yang ia kira. Banyak pria berjubah hitam lainnya di sekeliling rumah. Terpaksa ia harus lewat jalan tikus yang dibuat Rongrong dulu.

Sial, tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo tersandung dan jatuh. Menyebabkan bunyi berdebum. Ia tak sempat memikirkan apapun kecuali lari. Rumah tuan Park yang berada ditengah kota membuat tak banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi. Kakinya terlalu pendek sehingga pria-pria tadi dengan mudah mengejarnya.

Pilihan lainnya adalah hutan. Bukan hal sulit karena ia pernah melintasi hutan ini beberapa kali. Ia masuk semakin dalam namun tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang memukul tengkuknya. Pandangannya memburam, tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Satu yang ia ingat sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Aroma Chanyeol.

…

Kyungsoo merasa seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Terlebih pada bagian lehernya. Ia meraba, menerka dimana ia berada. Tempat ini sangat gelap. Dan yang ia temukan oleh tangannya hanyalah permukaan kayu yang kasar.

Setelah cukup beradaptasi dengan gelap, Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat mengapa ia bisa berada disini. Dengan cepat ia melompat dari tempatnya. Mengabaikan ototnya yang kejang. Sial. Berapa lama ia pingsan. Ia harus segera pergi ke istana.

...

Setibanya Kyungsoo disana keadaan sudah sangat buruk. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Menahan mual melihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak dan bau anyir darah. Tak ada waktu mengasihani orang-orang itu. Ia perlu mencari Jongin.

Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena jumlah pasukan yang melindungi Jongin masih lebih banyak. Matanya bergerak cepat mencari seseorang. Chanyeol tak ada dimanapun dalam gerombolan orang-orang yang kembali saling menyerang.

Ia tak tahu senjata yang di bicarakan tuan Park dan Chanyeol kemarin lusa.

Dapat. Chanyeol berada di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Sebuah benda panjang yang tak Kyungsoo ketahui namanya itu dipegang oleh kedua tangan Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu membidik ke arah Jongin.

Korban berjatuhan dan masih ada pula yang bertahan. Tuan Park berhadapan dengan Jongin. Mereka berada dalam posisi bertahan. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin dapat menjatuhkan pedang tuan Park. Pria tua itu mengangkat tangannya seolah menyerah. Namun Kyungsoo maupun Jongin dapat melihat senyum penuh kemenangan milik tuan Park.

Kyungsoo mengangkat chima nya tinggi-tinggi. Berlari kearah Jongin yang berbalik kearah Chanyeol berada.

' DOR '

Suara itu menghentikan peperangan. Jongin menjatuhkan pedangnya menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang terjatuh kepelukannya. Ekspresi tuan Park sama terkejutnya dengan Jongin saat ini.

" Kyungsoo. ", panggil Jongin. Rasa kuatir menggerogotinya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang kesakitan. Rasa lembab pada tangannya membuat Jongin terdorong untuk melihat. Tangannya seketika bergetar saat melihat darah. Darah Kyungsoo.

Amarahnya memuncak. Ia meletakkan Kyungsoo pelan-pelan ke tanah yang dingin. Ia mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh. Amarah memenuhi matanya. Rahangnya mengeras mencoba mengendalikan diri.

Tuan Park masih terpaku di tempatnya. Memandang Kyungsoo dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal.

" Argh. ", teriak Jongin. Tuan Park memejamkan mata, menunggu ajalnya. Namun pedang Jongin tak pernah menyentuh kulitnya. Pasukan Jongin yang masih bertahan segera mengepung tuan Park dan mengikatnya. Ada pula yang mencari keberadaan seseorang yang menggunakan senapan.

Sunyinya malam membuat nafas tersenggal Kyungsoo terdengar keras. Jongin membuang pedangnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia jatuh berlutut.

" Kyungsoo. ", mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum sebisa dan sewajar mungkin.

" Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa? "

" Syukurlah. Yang Mulia selamat. " ucap Kyungsoo di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit. Memandang bulan merah yang memandangnya.

" Bulannya sudah kembali. " bayangan bulan semakin kabur. Kabut gelap mulai menyelimuti penglihatannya.

" Kyungsoo bertahanlah. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo! "

Hanya suara Jongin yang ia dengar sebelum ia tertelan dalam kegelapan.

...

Jongin menatap keluarga tuan Park, istrinya dan mertuanya. Pendosa yang memberontak. Ia sangat sedih karena orang-orang kepercayaannya justru berbalik menikamnya. Terlebih Chanyeol. Pria yang sudah ia anggap kakak.

" Tuan Park Hyunjoo, Tuan Byun Sanghyuk, Park Chanyeol akan menerima hukuman penggal karena telah merencanakan pemberontakan serta penggunaan senjata ilegal. ", ujar Jongin tegas. Ia menatap lama Chanyeol yang terus menunduk.

" Byun Baekhyun saejabin. Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Byun akan di asingkan keluar pulau seumur hidup. Tak di ijinkan untuk keluar pulau atau menerima tamu dari manapun. ", Jongin menulikan telinganya saat mendengat tangis ketiga wanita itu.

" Hukuman akan dilaksanakan besok. Tepat pukul dua. ", Jongin kembali menggulung surat keputusannya. Menyerahkannya kepada kepala polisi. Ia kembali mengamati wajah-wajah itu. Chanyeol terlihat paling menyesal.

" Park Chanyeol. Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum hukumanmu dilaksanakan. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? ", tatapan Chanyeol sangat kosong. Seolah ia tak memiliki nyawa. Perlahan fokusnya mengarah pada Jongin dan ia bisa melihat setitik air mata yang jatuh dari mata bulatnya.

" Tolong biarkan aku datang menemui Kyungsoo. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. " Jongin mengerutkan kening.

" Kau boleh menemuinya setelah Kyungsoo sembuh. "

" Yang Mulia. Kyungsoo tak akan bisa sembuh. "

" Apa maksudmu? " gertak Jongin. Tangannya mengepal erat. Menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Chanyeol sekarang juga.

" Tak ada yang bisa selamat setelah tertembak, Yang Mulia. "

...

Chanyeol menunduk dalam. Menangis dalam diam. Ia mengikuti seorang penjaga penjara yang akan membawanya kepada Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang selama ini ia coba jaga malah ia sendiri yang melukainya. Tidak, ia sudah membunuh Kyungsoo.

Jika ia bisa menukar nasib, ia ingin menukar dirinya dan Kyungsoo sehingga ia yang merasakan sakit itu. Rasanya hukuman penggal tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang merenggut nyawa Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

" Silakan masuk. " ucap seorang dayang yang meunggu disana.

" Kyungsoo. " panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Gadis kecilnya tampak sangat kesakitan.

" Tuan. "

" Maafkan aku. " gumam Chanyeol dalam tangis. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang selalu ingin menggapai Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol. Meminta pria itu untuk menatapnya.

" Apa sekarang tuan menyesal ? "

" Aku sangat menyesal Kyungsoo. Tak seharusnya aku menuruti perintah Abeonim. Harusnya aku tetap menjadi orang baik seperti yang selama ini kau pikirkan. "

" Syukurlah jika tuan merasa menyesal. Terkadang harta, tahta dan cinta bisa membuat kita menjadi buta dan serakah. Tapi disaat tuan sadar bahwa tuan kehilangan banyak hal berarti karenanya, maka semua itu akan percuma. " Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lama. Tak ada dendam, kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Karena bagi Kyungsoo, selama Chanyeol mengetahui kesalahannya dan merasa menyesal itu sudah cukup.

" Terima apa yang harus menjadi hukumanmu Eoraboni. Sampai berjumpa lagi. "

" Ya. Sampai berjumpa lagi. "

…

Jongin menunggu dengan cemas. Ia mendongak cepat saat pintu terbuka. Seorang tabib istana keluar dengan wajah yang sedih. Jongin menepis semua pikiran buruknya. Kyungsoo pasti bisa diselamatkan.

" Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia. Namun hamba tak memiliki kuasa untuk menyembuhkannya. "

" Lakukan apapun. Aku mohon. " Jongin sangat putus asa.

" Ada seorang tabib yang bisa menangani hal semacam ini. " ucapan kasim Han membawa harapan bagi Jongin. Namun pria tua itu kembali menggeleng.

" Membutuhkan waktu satu minggu agar bisa sampai disini. Hamba kuatir nona Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertahan selama itu. " Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya.

" Panggil dia. Kirim pasukan khusus untuk menjemputnya. "

Dari dalam kembali keluar seorang lagi. Sang ratu menatap putra nya yang putus asa.

" Masuklah. Dia membutuhkanmu. " tanpa diperintah dua kali Jongin segera memasuki kamar yang Kyungsoo pakai. Rasa sesak didadanya semakin menjadi saat melihat Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat tak berdaya. Rona merah di wajahnya lenyap sama sekali. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Lebih merasa ngeri saat melihat beberapa dayang yang membereskan bekas pakaian Kyungsoo. Penuh dengan noda darah.

Jongin mengambil kain lap. Mengusap keringat di dahi Kyungsoo.

" Yang Mulia. " Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo yang ingin duduk.

" Berbaringlah. " ucapnya serak.

Nafas Kyungsoo tersenggal. Semakin lama semakin berat.

" Kyungsoo. Bukankah kau berjanji memberikan apapun yang aku minta. " Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan. Jongin menahan sekuat mungkin keinginannya untuk menangis. Meskipun itu membuat pangkal tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit.

" Bolehkah aku memintanya sekarang? "

" Selama hamba bisa mengabulkannya. " Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin. Mengusapnya. Berharap tangan itu kembali hangat.

" Sembuhlah. Berada disisiku untuk selamanya. " Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" Hamba tidak bisa Yang Mulia. "

" Kenapa? " kini Jongin tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Mata Kyungsoo terlihat sangat berat untuk terbuka namun masih keras kepala untuk mencoba bangun. Jongin segera menopang tubuh lemah Kyungsoo. Membawanya pada lengannya yang hangat. Harapannya semakin kandas melihat bekas noda darah pada alas tidur Kyungsoo.

" Jangan menangis Yang Mulia. " tangan Kyungsoo terulur menyentuh wajahnya. Bukannya berhenti tangis Jongin malah semakin keras.

" Jangan menangis karena hamba tidak menyesal. Melindungi orang yang hamba cintai adalah suatu hal yang membahagiakan. " Kyungsoo menarik tangannya. Melepas gelang yang selalu melingkari tangannya.

" Sebagai gantinya. Yang Mulia boleh memiliki ini. Ini jimat keberuntungan. Hamba dua kali selamat dari kematian karena gelang ini. Tapi maaf, sepertinya hanya berlaku dua kali. Jadi Yang Mulia harus menggunakannya baik-baik. " Jongin menggeleng. Yang ia inginkan hanya Kyungsoo. Bukan gelang itu.

" Ijinkan hamba meminta satu hal lagi. " Jongin hanya mampu menatap Kyungsoo lama.

" Lanjutkanlah hidup Yang Mulia dengan bahagia. Jadilah Raja yang bijaksana seperti apa yang Yang Mulia impikan selama ini. Dan mungkin jika nanti Yang Mulia mengingat hamba, hamba tak ingin menjadi memori yang menyakitkan. Hamba ingin Yang Mulia tersenyum, bersyukur atas pertemuan-pertemuan dengan hamba. "

" Aku tak akan bahagia tanpamu. " Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Ia menekan tangannya yang lemah pada dada Jongin.

" Tempat bagi orang-orang yang sudah mati adalah kenangan. Hamba tidak akan pergi kemanapun selama Yang Mulia terus menyimpan hamba disini. "

Tangis Jongin semakin pecah. Menyayat pilu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan para dayang dan kasim yang berjaga di luar sudah berlinang air mata. Kisah cinta yang memang tak bisa bersatu kini dipisahkan dengan jurang takdir yang disebut kematian.

" Satu lagi. Saranghamnida. " Kyungsoo memegang pipi Jongin. Menariknya dalam ciuman yang panjang. Menyampaikan semua rasa kasih sayang yang ia miliki untuk Jongin. Berharap Jongin juga dapat mengerti dan merasakannya.

Jongin terus menyesap bibir Kyungsoo sampai tangan Kyungsoo yang menempel di pipinya jatuh terkulai. Jongin meraung, menangis, memanggil nama Kyungsoo namun tak ada hasil. Karena Kyungsoo nya telah pergi. Dan takkan pernah kembali.

...

Langit begitu mendung. Seolah turut mengikuti rasa duka yang menyelimuti hati Jongin. Pagi tadi Jongin memerintahkan beberapa suruhannya untuk mengadakan pemakaman yang layak. Gadisnya terlihat sangat cantik. Tubuhnya bersih dari sisa darah dan debu. Daripada terlihat seperti orang mati, Kyungsoo justru terlihat seperti orang tertidur. Bahkan ia tersenyum. Tanda jika ia pergi tanpa beban.

Upacara pemakaman berlangsung dengan kusyuk. Jongin berdiri tegak menatap kobaran api yang membakar tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggenggam gelang yang di berikan Kyungsoo padanya.

 **" Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku yang akan lebih dulu mengenalmu. Jika kita bertemu lagi. Aku yang akan lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu. Aku akan menjadi pelindung untukmu. Selamat jalan Kyungsoo. Sampai bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya. "**

.

.

.

END

FYI :

Jangot : pakaian yang digunakan untuk menutupi kepala

Yeongjam : tusuk konde, terbuat dari emas dan bermotif naga. Biasa digunakan oleh Ibu Suri dan Istri Raja

Jipsin : sepatu tradisional Korea dari jerami atau kain

Jaegori : baju atasan hanbok

Saejabin : istri pangeran penerus kerajaan.

Author note

Hola, I'm back with my new story

First, aku gak tahu ini cerita apa. Ide muncul begitu aja waktu liat koleksi drakor. But setelah nyampe ending lebih menjurus ke drakor Gu Family Book .

Aku gak tahu ini fail apa gak, kalian suka apa enggak, dan gak tahu juga ada yang baca apa gak :-v

But, bagi yang baca, apalagi sampe review, thanks a lot

Annyeong chingudeul


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Moon**

Sequel of The Moon

Kaisoo as main pair

GS! Rated T

.

.

.

.

Author by rerudo95

Cerita ini murni ide sendiri. Terinspirasi dari beberapa drama korea. Genderswith untuk Kyungsoo dan beberapa cast yang lain. Ada beberapa kutipan yang saya ambil dari drama korea

Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, semua hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.

Don t like, don t read

RnR

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 **" Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku yang akan lebih dulu mengenalmu. Jika kita bertemu lagi. Aku yang akan lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu. Aku akan menjadi pelindung untukmu. Selamat jalan Kyungsoo. Sampai bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya. "**

Seorang pria terbangun dengan nafas memburu. Tubuhnya berkeringat meski pendingin ruangan sudah dinyalakan. Pria itu memijat pelipisnya. Meringankan denyut menyakitkan dikepalanya. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Suaranya yang mengucapkan janji. Serta bayang-bayang samar seorang gadis.

Dalam mimpinya ia memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Siapa dia sebenarnya. Dari semua teman-temannya, kolega bisnis bahkan keluarga, ia tak pernah menemukan nama itu.

" Sial. " umpatnya ketika rasa pening itu kembali menyerang. Ia menyerah untuk berpikir. Lagipula itu hanya mimpi.

Pria itu menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan pergi kekamar mandi. Pria tadi memutuskan untuk lari pagi saja. Toh ia juga tak bisa tidur lagi.

...

Tepat satu jam setelahnya, sang pria, Kim Jongin, kembali keapartemennya. Sedikit terkejut saat menemukan dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu sudah ada dirumahnya. Byun Baekyun kekasihnya dan Park Chanyeol sahabatnya.

" Hei, aku tidak melihat mobilmu. " ucapnya sambil memberikan satu kecupan pada seorang wanita cantik dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang indah.

" Biasa. Bengkel selalu minta tambahan hari. " gerutunya. Wanita itu melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat sandwich untuk sang kekasih.

" Kalian datang bersama? "

" Oh. Nenek lampir itu merusak gendang telingaku pagi-pagi. " sahut seorang pria jangkung yang duduk di ruang tengah sambil memainkan ponselnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun mencibir Chanyeol tanpa suara.

Mereka memang sedikit unik. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sahabat namun tak pernah akur. Entah siapa dulu yang mulai, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun selalu adu mulut. Jika sudah sampai melakukan kekerasan fisik, biasanya Baekhyun akan memukul Chanyeol ketika ia kalah, maka Jongin yang harus jadi penengah.

" Aku mandi dulu. Dan kalian. " tunjuk Jongin pada Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

" Jangan bertengkar. "

" Kapan kami bertengkar? " kilah Baekhyun. Masih fokus dengan ponselnya, Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur. Mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

" Tenang saja. Lagipula aku mau pergi. "

" Kemana? " tanya Jongin. Sedikit heran dengan senyum di wajah Chanyeol. Pria yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu memang sering tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan pipi merona dan mata berbinar.

" Sampai jumpa nanti siang. " Jongin menoleh bingung kearah Baekhyun. Bisa ia lihat kilatan tidak suka dimata sipitnya. Namun wanita itu langsung memalingkan muka.

" Dia mau menjemput seseorang. " jawab Baekhyun pada pertanyaannya. Entah mengapa suara Baekhyun terdengar ketus. Jongin tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena kini Baekhyun berdiri membelakanginya. Berkutat dengan kompor untuk menggoreng telur mata sapi.

" Siapa? "

" Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak mandi? Lihat ini hampir jam delapan. " Jongin mengangguk cepat. Hari ini adalah hari senin. Ia tidak boleh terlambat meski ia seorang bos. Sekali lagi ia melirik Baekhyun. Melihat bagaimana wanita itu melamun. Jongin bertanya dalam hati. Apa yang salah dengan wanitanya?

...

" Takdir adalah sesuatu yang mempertemukan kita. Karena kita tidak akan percaya pada fakta bahwa semua terjadi secara kebetulan. " - Sleepless in Settle

Jongin menutup dokumen terakhir yang harus ia tanda tangani. Ia meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama menunduk. Hari sudah cukup siang. Setidaknya ia tak melewatkan makan siangnya lagi.

Ia menatap ponselnya yang berkedip. Mengerutkan keningnya karena tak sadar jika banyak pesan dan telepon masuk. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat melihat pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Baekhyun padanya. Geli karena rengekan Baekhyun yang merasa ia abaikan.

Ia hendak menelpon wanita itu namun Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu muncul di kantornya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

" Kenapa tidak balas pesanku? Bahkan dibaca saja tidak. " gerutunya. Menghempaskan diri diatas sofa kantor. Jongin beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Wanita itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada lengannya dan bersandar dibahunya.

" Sudah makan? " tanyanya. Merapikan surai coklat Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah ayunya.

" Belum. Chanyeol mengajak kita makan siang bersama. "

" Tumben. "

" Katanya dia ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kita. " Jongin kembali mendengar nada ketus Baekhyun. Dua kali hari ini dan dengan alasan yang sama. Seseorang yang coba Chanyeol masukkan dalam lingkaran kisah mereka bertiga.

" Kalau begitu ayo. Dimana? "

" Di kafe biasa. Kau mau datang? "

" Tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? "

" Bukan begitu. "

" Kenapa? "

" Bagaimana jika setelah mengenalnya kalian jadi melupakan ku? "

" Hei kau cemburu rupanya. " meskipun ia tak yakin pada siapakah Baekhyun merasa cemburu. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya saat mendengar suara tawa Jongin. Pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Memberi kecupan pada hidung bangir Baekhyun. Padahal sesungguhnya ia ingin mengecup bibir cherry itu.

" Tidak perlu kuatir. Tak akan ada yang mengabaikanmu. "

" Janji? "

" Eoh. Janji. "

...

Rupanya Jongin dan Baekhyun datang lebih dulu. Dengan jalan menghentak dan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan seribu kata penuh kekesalan, Baekhyun mencari tempat yang nyaman. Meja nomor 8 menjadi pilihan. Letaknya yang sedikit terpisah dari meja lain memberi ruang privasi bagi mereka.

Baekhyun masih saja mengomel sehingga Jongin harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Memesan strawberry cake untuk wanitanya yang marah. Ia tak berani menyela. Karena jika ia melakukanya, Baekhyun akan mendiamkannya selama seminggu penuh.

Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan satu porsi cake nya dan Jongin dengan segelas kopinya. Chanyeol datang bersama seorang gadis mungil digandengannya. Jongin terpaku pada senyum gadis itu. Matanya yang membulat ketika terkejut seketika menyipit lucu saat tertawa. Jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat tanpa bisa ia cegah. Tubuhnya seolah mati saat gadis itu berdiri didepannya dan tersenyum padanya.

" Maaf, tadi kami pergi ke klinik sebentar. "

" Kau sembelit? " suara Baekhyun memutuskan tali pandang antara Jongin dan gadis itu. Dengan canggung ia menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kesal pada Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu memilih mengabaikannya. Ia lebih memilih memanggil pelayan dan memesan.

" Maaf. Aku yang tadi meminta Chanyeol oppa berhenti di klinik. "

" Eoh. Tidak masalah. " jawab Baekhyun sungkan. " Memang kau sakit apa? "

" Bukan aku. Aku membeli obat untuk kucing ku. "

" Kau masih menyebutnya kucing? Seharusnya kau menyebutnya macan. " Chanyeol menyahut. Sementara Jongin hanya memperhatikan. Jantungnya menggila setiap suara gadis itu terdengar. Ia tak bisa menemukan lidahnya sendiri untuk sekedar bertanya siapa namanya.

" Ah maaf. Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo. " ia menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Beralih mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin. Namun Jongin sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Kyungsoo ragu-ragu menarik tangannya kembali.

" Maaf aku harus kembali ke kantor. " pamit Jongin. Baekhyun berlari mengikuti Jongin. Menyisakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

Dan begitulah awal pertemuan mereka.

...

" Mereka tidak pernah tahu. Hanya kita bisa merasakan dunia yang berbeda dengan sempurna. Mereka tidak pernah tahu. Bagaimana kita menjadi begitu dekat. " exo - they never know

Menjadi sebuah kejutan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dua hari setelahnya. Gadis cantik itu bekerja sebagai staff yang berada langsung dibawah naungannya. Jongin bertanya takdir macam apakah yang coba mempermainkan mereka.

Setiap mimpi yang terus menghantuinya setiap malam. Merangkai kejadian menjadi sebuah drama bersambung. Dimana dirinya dengan pakaian yang ia ketahui sebagai pakaian pangeran lewat drama-drama picisan yang di tayangkan di televisi. Menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisah mimpinya sendiri.

Ia melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dalam versi kerajaan pula. Hingga satu mimpi membawa dirinya pada rasa pahit yang mendarah daging. Ia melihat penghianatan pada mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tubuh lemah tak berdaya Kyungsoo berbaring lemah dalam pelukannya. Menhabiskan setiap hela nafas terakhirnya dengan ketulusan kasih sayang untuknya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Jongin kembali menangis. Seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Ia merasa kosong dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

...

" Mereka tidak pernah tahu. Mereka belum pernah melihat sisi biru yang lain dari bulan. Mereka tidak pernah tahu. Alasan aku terus mendekat denganmu. " exo - they never know

Jongin pantas disebut sebagai kura-kura dan pengecut. Berjalan sangat lambat, sembunyi dalam cangkang karena ketakuatan yang ia buat sendiri. Sudah satu minggu ia membangun dinding tebal menjauh dari kehidupan normalnya.

Bahkan Baekhyun. Ia menjauh dari wanita itu. Mengatakan jika ia sibuk karena proyek baru, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Terlebih, ia tak bisa melihat Baekhyun sama seperti dulu. Mungkin ia bodoh karena terlalu percaya pada mimpi. Namun keraguannya diperkuat saat Baekhyun mengigaukan nama Chanyeol dalam tidurnya.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang tidak ia ketahui tentang dua orang itu.

Untuk saat ini ia tak bisa mencari tahu. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurus proyek barunya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit saat ia tahu hanya Kyungsoo yang kompeten menangani masalah ini.

Ia harus meruntuhkan egonya. Seraya mencari tahu mengapa ia begitu lemah terhadap Kyungsoo. Lima menit lagi ia akan melihat mata bulat itu. Dan sesungguhnya ia tak yakin mampu berada bersama dengan Kyungsoo diruangan yang tertutup.

Ketukan pelan dipintu mengacaukan siasat menghadapi Kyungsoo diotak Jongin. Ia semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tak berani menatapnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo mengira jika ia tidak menyukainya. Dan itu omong kosong besar. Sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo memiliki efek tersendiri untuknya yang masih belum bisa ia jelaskan.

" Ada apa sajangnim memanggil saya? " suara halusnya menggema dikepala Jongin. Membuatnya bertanya bagaimana suara Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa.

" Duduklah. "

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dalam saku. Menjaga wibawanya sebagain seorang atasan.

" Untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku secara pribadi minta maaf. " Jongin menggeram didalam kepalanya. Ia suka bagaimana cara Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia berdehem dan tersenyum kecil. Merasa canggung dengan respon Kyungsoo yang malah justru terlihat imut.

" Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku jadi brengsek hari itu. " ia mengangkat bahu. Meminta maaf untuk pilihan kata yang buruk. Gadis itu berkedip. Mengusap tangannya ke setelan yang dipakainya.

" Tidak apa. Saya mengerti jika Anda sibuk. "

" Aku senang kau mengerti. " ia meminta maaf sekali lagi dalam hatinya karena menjadi pengecut. Ia tidak sibuk saat itu. Ia hanya takut. Ia takut bertemu Kyungsoo disaat dirinya belum siap.

" Jadi bisakah kau menghilangkan kecanggunganmu padaku. Karena aku membutuhkan banyak bantuanmu untuk proyek kali ini. " Jongin lega melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

" Saya bisa diandalkan, sajangnim. "

Ketika dua tangan itu bersentuhan. Jongin tahu, ia telah mengambil kembali benang merah yang terputus diantara mereka. Benang merah yang mereka sebut takdir.

...

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Ia cerdas dan humoris. Dalam waktu yang singkat mereka menjadi akrab. Jongin merasa nyaman menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Kyungsoo dimanapun.

Ia merasa bersalah karena sedikit melupakan Baekhyun saat ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi malam ini setelah ia menyelesaikan bahan presentasinya. Ia berkunjung ke apartemen Baekhyun. Sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya sebagai sogokan jika Baekhyun marah.

Ia tak memencet bel karena ia punya kuncinya. Apartemen Baekhyun sunyi namun lampu menyala terang. Ia mengerutkan kening. Menelusuri sepanjang lorong dan menemukan pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka sedikit.

Langkah kakinya pelan mendekat. Matanya terbelalak. Tak bisa mencegah rasa kagetnya melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bercumbu di ranjang wanita itu. Genggaman tangannya mengerat. Dengan seringai mengerikan Jongin berbalik pergi.

Ia tahu mimpinya bukan sekedar bunga tidur. Itu peringatan. Peringatan yang sangat keras.

...

Hari ini mereka akan pergi ke Jeju. Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sesungguhnya bukan waktu yang tepat dirinya pergi. Ia masih teringat kejadian semalam dan tentunya ia merasa marah. Ia benci dibohongi.

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan lengannya saat ia kembali melamun.

" Pesawatnya akan lepas landas. Kenakan sabuk pengamannya. " Jongin melirik kearah pramugari yang menatapnya aneh. Jongin segera memakai sabuk pengamannya. Lebih baik tidak ia lepas lagi karena perjalanan ini hanya sebentar.

" Biarkan seperti ini untuk sesaat. " ucap Jongin. Merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menengang didalam genggaman tangannya. Aroma Kyungsoo menenangkannya. Meredakan emosi yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

" Aku membutuhkan ini. " bisiknya. Menenggelamkan diri pada aroma Kyungsoo yang pekat. Tubuh gadis itu kembali rileks. Mengusap punggung tangan Jongin dengan ibu jarinya. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum. Jantungnya berdetak cepat namun nyaman. Ia tak menyesal membawa Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya.

Kyungsoo seperti magnet yang terus menariknya mendekat. Ia tidak berdaya.

...

Ini adalah hari ketiga mereka berada di Jeju. Masih ada satu malam sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul besok. Jongin sudah mengantongi satu investor ternama untuk kelangsungan perusahannya. Jadi setidaknya ia sudah menyingkirkan satu masalah didalam kepalanya. Selalu berputar antara perusahaan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Ia telah merenung. Tak seharusnya ia marah dan merasa dihianati. Menyadari jika ia telah melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menghianati Baekhyun meski dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

Kyungsoo. Gadis itu selalu membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Ia cantik dan memikat. Kecerdasannya membuat Jongin tenggelam dalam kekaguman yang mendalam. Satu lagi yang begitu kentara menjelaskan jika ia berhianat.

Ia tak bisa pergi menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Tak bisa melewatkan sentuhan meski hanya sebatas genggaman tangan. Posisi Baekhyun bergeser. Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Matanya menyipit menatap bayangan familiar di kejauhan. Bermain dengan ombak pasang dan pasir. Jongin mengerutkan kening. Menyambar jaketnya dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia cemas karena air pasang bukanlah hal yang aman.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " suaranya terdengar cukup lantang. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

" Menikmati pantai. Hari ini hari terakhir kita disini. Dan seingatku kita tak pernah menikmati pantai. " ujarnya. Jongin terhanyut pada senyum Kyungsoo lagi. Bahkan bulan yang menyinari mereka tak sanggup mengalihakan Jongin pada pesona Kyungsoo.

" Pasang tak aman untuk keselamatanmu. " ia menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari tepi pantai.

" Aku bisa berenang. " kekehnya penuh jenaka. Jongin mengerutkan kening tidak suka dengan gagasan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengerutkan bibir. Melangkah mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi ombak.

" Apa jarak ini aman? "

" Ya. "

" Mau menikmati bulan bersamaku? "

Mereka tak perlu bicara untuk menjadi akrab. Tak ada yang bisa mencegah Jongin untuk duduk dibelakang gadis itu dan memeluknya. Ia senang Kyungsoo tak menolak. Justru bersandar lebih padanya. Jongin menanamkan ciuman pada rambut Kyungsoo. Menyukai bagaimana aromanya memikat jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

Ia berhianat lagi. Tapi tak ada niatan untuk berhenti.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? " bisik Kyungsoo. Mengusap lengan Jongin yang melingkari perut ratanya.

" Kau. "

" Kita berdosa. Kita akan dihukum. "

" Kita akan melewatinya bersama. "

" Tapi kau mencintai Baekhyun eonni. "

" Dan kau milik Chanyeol. "

Jongin mengerutkan kening. Kyungsoo mendengus dan tertawa keras.

" Apa yang lucu? "

" Aku bukan milik Chanyeol oppa. Dia kakakku. " Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dari samping. Memastikan jika gadis itu tidak berbohong. Sorot mata Kyungsoo jujur. Tak menyembunyikan apapun termasuk perasaan terdalamnya untuk Jongin.

" Dia kakakku. Meski bukan saudara kandung. Aku punya darah tuan Park dalam tubuhku. " Jongin memeluk semakin erat. Menyadari kesedihan pada mata Kyungsoo yang jernih. Dadanya bergemuruh mengetahui satu fakta ini.

" Well. Jadi masalahnya tidak akan serumit kelihatannya lagi. "

" Apa maksudmu? " Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh dari Jongin. Memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah Jongin.

" Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. "

" Tapi... tidak bisa begitu. "

" Kyungsoo. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. "

Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Mengelus lembut memberikan ketenangan.

" Jangan biarkan pikiranmu menguasaimu. Tanyakan pada hatimu apa yang kau inginkan. " Kyungsoo terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Dan Jongin adalah orang penyabar. Ia tetap menunggu Kyungsoo. Menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo yang cantik.

" Aku ingin kau. "

" Maka itu sudah cukup. "

Jongin menraup bibir Kyungsoo yang beku karena dingin malam. Menyesapnya lembut dan penuh kasih. Sentuhan lembut, nyaris tak terasa, dari bibir Kyungsoo membuatnya gila. Ia menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan, dengan sangat hati-hati Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo dipasir putih. Menciumnya dengan lebih rakus.

Dibawah bulan biru. Jongin telah mengikat takdirnya. Menjadi milik satu-satunya.

...

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berkeringat. Ia tahu wanitanya gugup. Mereka akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan.

Chanyeol memandang tajam padanya saat ia datang ke meja yang mereka pesan. Untunglah ia telah memesan ruangan yang tertutup. Baekhyun sama sekali tak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Karena ia tahu ini juga salahnya. Jongin sudah berbicara lebih dulu pada Baekhyun malam sebelumnya.

" Jadi apa maksud dari semua ini? " geram Chanyeol. Ia mengitimidasi Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya dan secara otomatis Jongin bergerak bagai benteng pelindung.

" Menyelesaikan apa yang harus diselesaikan. "

" Apa yang perlu diselesaikan? "

" Apa Baekhyun tak memberi tahumu? " Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tetap menunduk. Jelas ia tak tahu tentang apapun.

" Hubungan kami berakhir. " bisik Baekhyun lirih. Tangan Chanyeol mengepal hendak meninju wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo lebih dulu berdiri dihadapannya sehingga ia yang terkena tinjuan Chanyeol. Semua memandang tak percaya pada apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Jongin bergegas merengkuh Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya langsung membiru dan sudut bibirnya robek.

Jongin melayangkan tatapan penuh amarahnya pada Chanyeol yang diam bergeming ditempat. Matanya memandang kosong Kyungsoo yang mencoba berdiri. Juga merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

" Bisakah ini diselesaikan baik-baik? Kalian menakutiku. " teriak Baekhyun. Wanita itu menarik Chanyeol kembali duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

Suasana benar-benar menjadi dingin. Ego tingga dua lelaki yang ada disana memperparah keadaan. Sambil meringis sakit, Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil langkah.

" Ada banyak hal yang perlu diselesaikan. Kenapa kalian hanya diam? "

" Kalau begitu aku yang akan memulai. " sahut Baekhyun. Wanita itu menatap Jongin penuh penyesalan.

" Maaf Jongin karena selama ini aku hanya menggunakanmu sebagai umpan. " Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol yang masih bertahan pada egonya. Wanita itu mendesis kesal dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Aku mencintai pria bodoh ini, mengira dia akan sadar dengan perasaannya. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tetap bodoh. Malam itu, apa yang kau lihat minggu lalu, aku melakukannya dengan keadaan sadar. Dia pun begitu. Aku minta maaf. " sesal Baekhyun. Sama sekali tak berani menatap Jongin. Ia beralih pada Kyungsoo dan meringis. Seolah ia merasakan sakit yang sama akibat pukulan Chanyeol tadi.

" Aku tidak marah Baek. Sesungguhnya aku juga bisa dibilang menghianatimu. Aku jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Apa sekarang kita impas? " Baekhyun tersenyum. Keduanya tidak menyimpan dendam meski dibilang mereka saling menyakiti. Karena selama mereka bersama mereka memang saling menyayangi, layaknya saudara laki-laki dan saudara perempuan.

" Sekarang masalahnya tinggal dia. " Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol tanpa sopan santun. Pria itu mengendurkan otot punggungnya dan bersandar pada kursi.

" Aku tidak bodoh Baek. Aku tahu perasaanku sendiri. " Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun yang mengepal dibawah meja.

" Aku sadar aku mencintaimu sejak lama. Mungkin sejak kita berada di bangku sekolah. Tapi aku sadar siapa dirimu dan siapa diriku. Jadi aku tak berani mendekat. " Chanyeol tersenyum pedih sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba menahan tangis. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menonton. Sama sekali tak mau ikut campur. Biarkan dua orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Itu yang Jongin katakan sebelum mereka masuk kedalam sini.

" Mengapa kau merasa begitu? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Aku hanya seorang musisi biasa Baek. Sedangkan kau putri pemilik Byun Corp. Jongin lebih cocok untukmu. " kini Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia mencintai pria sederhana ini setengah mati. Ia akan lakukan apapun agar bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol. Termasuk melepaskan nama Byun dari namanya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan Chanyeol menggeleng tegas.

" Jangan lakukan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang. Aku mendapat kontrak dengan salah satu agensi besar. Mereka menyukai laguku dan berniat membelinya. Sampai saat itu terjadi. Sampai aku layak mendampingimu, maukah kau menunggu? " Baekhyun mengangguk. Memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis di bahunya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Akhirnya masalah ini selesai.

...

Kyungsoo pikir masalah telah selesai. Namun sampai didalam mobil Jongin masih terlihat tegang. Pria itu bersikap dingin padanya dan tak mau memandangnya. Ia berpikir keras kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

" Aku marah padamu. " geram Jongin ketika mereka telah berada didalam mobil. Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin. Menatapa pria itu dengan kerutan dalam.

" Apa kau akan terus mengumpankan dirimu sendiri dan menerima pukulan dari siapapun yang mencoba menyerangku? " Jongin menatap Kyungsoo marah. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk melunak pada sifat Kyungsoo yang keras kepala.

" Tidak bisakah kau hanya mengucapkan terimakasih? " kerutan Kyungsoo semakin dalam melihat Jongin tertawa sinis.

" Omong kosong. " wajah frustasi Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tanpa sengaja membuat luka di sudut bibirnya kembali terbuka. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya melihat luka Kyungsoo.

" Lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat. "

" Aku selalu melindungi apa yang aku cintai Jongin. Termasuk melemparkan diriku dalam bahaya. "

" Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku yang seharusnya melindungimu. "

" Kita lihat saja nanti. " Jongin tersenyum lembut. Wanitanya yang keras kepala, cerdas dan cantik. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk jatuh cinta lagi pada Kyungsoo.

Perlahan jarak mereka semakin menipis. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibir dalam ciuman yang manis. Menyesapnya dengan hati-hati. Takut melukai Kyungsoo.

" Apa aku menyakitimu? " Kyungsoo menggeleng. Memiringkan kepalanya. Menyesap bibir Jongin kuat. Mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Dengan senyum dibibir masing-masing keduanya memadu kasih. Mengatakan seribu kata cinta lewat sentuhan bibir mereka.

" Aku mencintaimu. "

" Aku lebih mencintaimu. "

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan malam seorang pria duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Menatap lembar-lembar foto yang tersebar acak di atas meja. Tangannya yang pucat memegang sebuah foto. Foto seorang wanita dengan mata bulat yang teduh seperti bulan dan senyum berbentuk hati yang sehangat mentari pagi.

Senyum mengerikan terukir dibibir tipisnya. Memandang penuh dendam pada orang lain yang juga berada dalam foto yang sama. Seorang pria berkulit tan yang tersenyum bahagia.

" Apa yang akan anda lakukan tuan? " tanya seseorang dalam kegelapan. Tenang tanpa rasa takut.

" Ia harus merasakannya. Ketika semua yang ia miliki di renggut satu per satu. " bisiknya dingin. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya memilih berlari menjauh.

" Kita mulai dari dia. Harta miliknya yang paling berharga. "

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloha...

Sorry for late post...

Well, setelah dipertimbangkan akhirnya aku buat twoshoot.

Ga tau deh ini cerita apaa... TT

but hope you like it...

Cus review guys... thanks... see you next chap...

Thanks to :

Kaisoomin, unniechan1, dodyoleu, dinadokyungsoo1, kim YeHyun, , kadi couple, boonie18, kim gongju, kim leera, anaknya chansoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Moon**

Sequel of The Moon

Kaisoo as main pair

GS! Rated T

.

.

.

.

Author by rerudo95

Cerita ini murni ide sendiri. Terinspirasi dari beberapa drama korea. Genderswith untuk Kyungsoo dan beberapa cast yang lain. Ada beberapa kutipan yang saya ambil dari drama korea

Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, semua hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.

Don t like, don t read

RnR

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ini menjadi kiriman ke empat pada minggu ini. Sebuket bunga mawar yang berbeda warna setiap kalinya. Hari ini Kyungsoo mendapat warna kuning. Ia tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Yang pasti bukan Jongin. Jongin tak pernah memberinya hadiah dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kyungsoo mengambil kartu emas bergambar sayap malaikat. Hanya itu. Tanpa nama.

" Dari siapa itu? " Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara Jongin. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berada dalam ruangannya. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan ke arah mejanya. Membuang bunga yang sebelumnya dan menempatkan yang baru.

" Aku tidak tahu. "

Jongin menghampiri mejanya dan mengambil kartu emas itu. Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat perubahan ekspresi Jongin. Pria itu memucat, matanya bergetar karena cemas. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

" Sejak kapan kau mendapatkan ini? "

" Sejak senin lalu. "

" Kau tidak bilang padaku? " Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar bentakan Jongin. Sudah beberapa hari Jongin selalu marah tanpa sebab. Apa yang di lakukannya selalu salah dimata pria itu. Ia tak ingin berburuk sangka. Mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika Jongin seperti ini karena lelah. Pekerjaan memang menumpuk beberapa bulan ini.

" Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. "

" Bukan katamu? Mulai sekarang apapun kiriman untukmu harus datang dulu padaku. " ucap Jongin final. Tak membuka ruang bagi Kyungsoo untuk berdebat. Sejujurnya memang tak masalah karena Kyungsoo tak melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak boleh Jongin ketahui. Tapi ia marah pada sikap Jongin yang berubah temperamen.

" Kau ini kenapa? Apakah semua hal bisa selesai dengan marah-marah? "

" Aku tidak marah Kyungsoo. "

" Ya kau melakukannya. Kau selalu marah padaku tanpa alasan padahal aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kau tak ingin bicara apa masalahnya dan hanya mengatur ku. " bentak Kyungsoo balik. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan ketegangan hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba untuk memahami tapi Jongin semakin hari semakin menjadi. Ia akan mengunci diri dalam ruang kerjanya hingga berjam-jam. Setelah puas ia hanya akan kembali ke tempat tidur. Tak ada pelukan tak ada ucapan selamat malam.

" Apa kau punya orang lain? " suara Kyungsoo bergetar. Sekeras apapun ia mendorong pikiran ini pergi, tapi hanya inilah yang terdengar masuk akal. Karena yang ia tahu tak ada masalah besar di perusahaan.

" Tidak Kyungsoo. Hanya kau. "

" Tapi kau bertingkah seperti seorang yang selingkuh. " Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah memberi ruang bagi mereka untuk saling berpikir. Merenungi kesalahan mereka dan menyelesaikannya layaknya orang dewasa.

" Hari ini kau tak usah menungguku. Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku sendiri. "

" Tidak. Kau pulang bersamaku. " nada Jongin meninggi lagi. Sungguh Kyungsoo tak bisa mengerti Jongin yang sekarang.

" Kita butuh ruang. Memikirkan semuanya. Aku tak bisa berada di dekatmu yang pemarah dan tak mau menjelaskan apapun. "

" Kau tetap pulang bersamaku. "

" Tapi kau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun bukan? "

" Tidak. "

"Apakah kau tahu Jongin, aku tak selalu ingin ikut campur urusanmu. Tapi aku harap apapun itu kau mau membaginya denganku. Memiliki rahasia diantara kita membuatku merasa tak dibutuhkan. " Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin, menyampaikan semua persaannya belakangan ini.

" Untuk hari ini aku ingin sendiri. Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sekarang? " rahang Jongin kaku. Kyungsoo tahu ia membuat kesalahan sekarang tapi ia tak ingin mundur. Kerena memang inilah yang ia butuhkan. Lagipula ia yakin Jongin tak akan menjelaskan apapun meski ia pulang dengannya. Ia terlalu mengenal Jongin.

Dengan langkah lebar dan bahu yang tegang, Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

...

Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas malam namun Kyungsoo belum tertidur. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo merasa takut. Sejak bunga pertama ia dapatkan, ia selalu merasa diikuti. Ada yang mengawasinya meski ia tak tahu untuk apa dan mengapa. Seingatnya ia tak pernah punya musuh. Ia juga bukan seorang selebritis yang perlu dibuntuti oleh paparazzi atau semacamnya.

Mata itu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Bahkan ketika ia berada di kantornya sendiri. Hanya apartemen Jongin yang membuatnya tak merasa diawasi. Kyungsoo tak mengatakan ini pada Jongin. Karena ia pikir akan percuma. Toh tidak ada sesuatu buruk menimpanya hingga hari ini.

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menelpon Jongin karena pria itu juga tak melakukannya. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin marah padanya. Ia akan bertemu dengannya besok dan meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo menguap sekali lagi dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun suara pintu diketuk membangunkannya. Ia mengerutkan kening, mengira-ira siapa yang datang disaat seperti ini. Dengan malas Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur empuknya dan menuju pintu depan.

Ia membuka sedikit dan tidak mendapati siapapun diluar. Hanya sebuah kotak kecil yang diletakkan disana. Kyungsoo membuka gerendel pintu dan mengambil kotak itu. Ia menggoncang kotak itu dan tidak mendengar suara apapun. Penasaran Kyungsoo membukanya.

Ia langsung membekap mulutnya ketika melihat apa isinya. Sebuah jantung yang masih berlumuran darah. Bau anyir yang tercium membuat perutnya bergejolak. Kyungsoo beralih menatap selembar kertas yang terjatuh ketika ia melempar kotak itu. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengambilnya. Itu foto Jongin yang diambil dari kejauhan, dengan tanda silang merah diatasnya.

Kyungsoo tak memikirkan apapun lagi selain pergi menemui Jongin. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya, menutup pintu dan berlari ke basement. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untunglah jalanan saat ini sangat sepi.

Ia tak memedulikan tatapan bingung petugas keamanan. Bahkan ia tak menyapa seperti biasanya. Didalam lift, Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. Rasa ngeri merayapi hatinya. Jika incarannya adalah Jongin mengapa ia yang mendapat kiriman.

Kamar 2107. Kyungsoo mencoba memasukkan kode apartemen tetapi gagal. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan yang mampu ia lakukan adalah memencet bel dengan brutal. Berharap saat ini Jongin belum tidur. Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Perasaan diawasi itu datang lagi. Sehingga ia kembali memencet bel.

Begitu pintu dibuka Kyungsoo langsung menerobos masuk. Jongin memandangnya bingung juga kuatir. Terlebih melihat noda darah pada piama Kyungsoo dan tangannya.

" Ada apa? " tanya Jongin. Ia memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Kyungsoo mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi membayangkan jantung tadi, bau amis tadi. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa mualnya lagi. Ia mendorong Jongin dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Memuntahkan semua makan malamnya.

Ia tahu Jongin mengikutinya. Pria itu dengan sabar menepuk punggungnya. Hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa ia muntahkan. Menyisakan tubuhnya yang lemas. Rasa ngeri masih membekukan darahnya. Bayangan foto Jongin yang di silang merah berkelebat dalam otaknya. Memunculkan banyak pertanyaan yang mengganggu.

Jongin menggendongnya dan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar. Kuatir karena tubuh Kyungsoo tak berhenti menggigil. Jongin kira Kyungsoo kedinginan hingga ia menyelimutinya hingga sebatas leher.

" Sayang ada apa? " bisik Jongin lembut.

" Hei ada apa? " Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ia mengerutkan kening, mengapa Baekhyun ada disini.

" Ada Chanyeol juga. Tapi dia langsung pergi saat melihatmu datang seperti ini. " jelas Baekhyun. Sepertinya Jongin sudah menceritakan tuduhan Kyungsoo siang tadi.

" Dimana oppa? "

" Mungkin ke apartemen mu. "

" Sendirian? " tanya Kyungsoo panik. Jongin menggenggam tangannya, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

" Oppa mu baik-baik saja. Sekarang bisa kau ceritakan padaku? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng, memilih mencemaskan Chanyeol yang pergi sendirian ke apartemennya. Memang tidak jauh, hanya butuh lima belas menit berkendara untuk sampai disana. Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam sambil melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya lewat mata mereka.

Seperti dugaan Kyungsoo, tak sampai setengah jam Chanyeol muncul dari pintu. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Ia menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

" Apa kau melihat siapa pengirimnya? " Kyungsoo menggeleng. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya sehingga Jongin memeluknya. Baekhyun mencoba bertanya pada Chanyeol tapi pria jangkung itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengisyaratkan pada Jongin dan Baekhyun untuk berbicara diluar.

" Kau istirahatlah. "

" Apa kau punya musuh? " tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Ia yakin suaranya sangat lirih tapi sanggup membuat ketiga orang itu langsung terdiam. Tak jadi melanjutkan langkahnya keluar. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kakunya tubuh Jongin karena ia memang belum melepaskan pelukannya. Hanya dengan melihat ini, Kyungsoo tahu jika tebakannya benar.

Ia menyingkirkan tangan Jongin. Mencoba dengan kekuatannya sendiri untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

" Ceritakan padaku. " pinta Kyungsoo. Ia menatap ketiga orang itu bergantian. Mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Tidak setelah apa yang Kyungsoo alami malam ini.

" Jika kalian tidak bicara maka aku yang akan memulainya. Sudah seminggu ini aku mendapat kiriman bunga, pengirimnya selalu meninggalkan kartu bergambar sayap malaikat. Dan sejak kiriman pertama aku selalu merasa diawasi. " Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. Menghentikan Jongin yang terlihat sangat siap memarahi Kyungsoo sekarang.

" Aku tidak bercerita padamu karna aku rasa itu bukan masalah besar dan mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Setiap kali aku masuk ke apartemen ini rasa diawasi itu akan hilang. Dan tadi, aku mendapat kiriman. Sebuah jantung yang masih berdarah dan fotomu yang disilang dengan tinta merah. " Baekhyun membekap mulutnya ngeri. Pantas saja jika Kyungsoo muntah seperti itu. Jika ia yang mendapatkan kiriman itu ia pasti akan langsung pingsan.

" Karena sudah seperti ini ku rasa Kyungsoo harus tahu. " ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Jongin mengerutkan kening dan menunduk. Ia sangat tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu ataupun terlibat karena ini sangat berbahaya. Terlebih mimpi yang masih menghantuinya. Mimpi tentang Kyungsoo yang pergi didalam dekapannya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol. Ia rasa hanya pria itu yang sanggup menceritakannya.

" Dia bukan musuh. Setidaknya kami tidak pernah menganggap dia sebagai musuh. " Jongin memulai. Baekhyun duduk disisi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Seolah memberi kekuatan untuk mendengar keseluruhan cerita. Chanyeol tak berubah posisi. Tetap berdiri tegak, siaga seperti seorang penjaga. Tetapi kerutan dalam pada dahinya menunjukan jika ia tengah berpikir keras.

" Dia dulu sahabat kami. Orang tua kami juga, suatu waktu orang tua kami membuat proyek. Mengatas namakan aku, Baekhyun dan adiknya. Karena saat itu dia tidak terlibat dalam bisnis. Proyek itu yang sangat besar dan jelas juga keuntungannya. Tapi suatu saat ada kecelakaan. Proyek itu meledak dan menewaskan adiknya, kedua orangtuanya dan kakakku. " Kyungsoo meremas tangan Jongin ketika nada pahit terdengar diakhir kalimat. Ia tak menyela, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang ingin Jongin sampaikan. Dan memikirkan apa yang membuatnya turut menjadi sasaran.

" Dia sangat marah, dan mengira aku dan Baekhyun menyabotase proyek ini sehingga gagal. Entah darimana dia mendengar rumor itu. Setelah kematian keluarganya, ia menghilang dengan janji akan membalas dendam. "

" Setahun yang lalu Jongin hampir terbunuh. Untunglah Chanyeol sudah menangkap penembak jitu yang dia kirim sebelum sempat menjalankan aksinya. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol juga terlibat dalam masalah ini. Dan Jongin kembali melihat dia sekitar sebulan yang lalu. " kalimat Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi berarti inilah sebabnya Jongin berubah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

" Kenapa kalian tidak menceritakan ini padaku? "

" Karena aku tahu kau tak akan tinggal diam saat kami terancam bahaya. Bahkan kau mengumpankan dirimu sendiri menerima pukulan Chanyeol saat itu. " keluh Jongin. Benar, Kyungsoo tak akan hanya berdiam diri ketika orang yang disayanginya berada dalam bahaya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka.

" Dan sekarang dia melibatkanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang brengsek itu inginkan? " Jongin mengusak rambutnya kasar. Rasa jengkel dan takut mendominasinya.

" Ada dua kemungkinan. Dia menggunakan Kyungsoo untuk menggertak. Atau, dia memang mengincar Kyungsoo. " sela Chanyeol.

" Dia hanya menggunakanku untuk menggertak. " Kyungsoo berbicara. Mengarahkan semua orang untuk berpikir kearah sana. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Lebih buruknya orang itu memang mengincar dirinya untuk melukai Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Jika begitu maka keluarga Jongin juga perlu diperhatikan.

" Yang penting sekarang kau tak boleh kemanapun tanpa pengawasan. Kau akan cuti sampai masalah ini selesai. " Jongin memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Ia tak ingin dibantah. Dan Kyungsoo bijaksana untuk tidak membantah. Karena jujur ia masih takut setelah kejadian ini.

" Sekarang tidurlah. Kami akan menjagamu. "

...

Sudah hampir satu minggu Kyungsoo selalu sendirian di apartemennya. Abaikan dua orang penjaga yang selalu ia temui didepan pintu. Ia semakin kesepian karena sejak kemarin Jongin pergi ke Jeju. Ada masalah perusahaan yang perlu ditangani dan Jongin harus terlibat kali ini.

Kyungsoo memaklumi jika Jongin tidak menghubunginya. Kesibukan kerja dan rasa tegang karena teror bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bersyukur Jongin mau berbagi cerita dengannya. Untuk saat ini yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya menjadi pendengar, mengikuti kemauan Jongin untuk tetap berada di zona aman. Tapi jika ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu maka ia akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Seharian tadi hujan, dan sampai saat ini hujan masih turun meski hanya gerimis. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingin secangkir kopi dan sepotong chococheese cake. Mungkin pergi ke kafe di sebrang jalan sebentar tidak akan jadi masalah.

Ia mengambil mantel dan payung kemudian bersiap pergi. Di luar sudah ada dua petugas, sepertinya baru. Mereka selalu bergantian setiap pukul tujuh. Pagi atau malam. Semacam pergantian shift kerja. Wajah keduanya tampak asing, juga tampak masih muda. Tinggi mereka sangat kontras. Tetapi otot mereka tercetak jelas pada seragam yang mereka gunakan. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada mereka.

" Anda ingin kemana Nona? "

" Hanya ke kafe seberang. Aku ingin kopi. "

Keduanya hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia risih karena selalu di kawal seperti ini. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di apartemen. Di luar sangat sepi, mungkin karena seharian ini hujan. Mereka pasti lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimut.

Angin yang bertiup membuat Kyungsoo bergidik. Dingin dan sesuatu asing yang menakutkan. Kyungsoo mengintip ke belakang. Dua orang penjaga itu masih mengikuti dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri namun tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras hingga terasa sakit. Lebih baik ia kembali saja.

" Ada apa nona? " tanya yang bertubuh pendek. Senyum aneh terukir di bibir pria itu, membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut. Kyungsoo menangkap gerakan mencurigakan dari pria yang satu lagi. Ia seperti mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya. Merasa dirinya terancam, Kyungsoo berjalan mundur. Merutuki jalanan yang benar-benar sepi juga lampu yang tak menyala.

Kyungsoo membuang payungnya ke arah mereka kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia menyesal tidak menyukai olah raga. Kali ini ia sangat butuh bisa berlari cepat. Dua pria itu jelas bukan tandingannya. Nafasnya terasa semakin sesak karena ingin menangis. Suara tawa remeh dua orang tadi membuat Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan.

Ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja ia tidak keluar malam ini, mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyungsoo tahu ia akan tertangkap, cepat atau lambat. Dan jika nanti Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuk, ia bisa melihat kafe yang terang dengan lampu. Tapi rasanya sangat jauh. Ia terkesiap saat sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. Ia ingin berteriak tapi sebuah saputangan membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Bau menyengat itu membuat kepala Kyungsoo berputar. Matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka.

" Jongin. " lirihnya sebelum kesadaran terenggut darinya.

...

" Kyungsoo! " Jongin tersentak dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya basah oleh peluh. Ini pukul tiga pagi dan ia baru saja tidur satu jam yang lalu. Perasaan takut menyerangnya telak saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya dengan suara lirih.

Jongin mencari ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Dengan tidak sabar, Jongin mondar-mandir di kamar hotel yang disewanya. Kyungsoo tak menjawab, malahan teralih menuju pesan suara. Jongin tak bisa berbohong jika mengira Kyungsoo sedang tidur bisa menenangkannya.

Pintu hotel Jongin di gedor dengan keras. Ia berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan membukanya untuk Baekhyun, karena proyek kali ini merupakan kerjasama antara perusahannya dan perusahaan Baekhyun jadilah ia juga ada disini. Wanita itu terlihat panik, masih dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

" Jongin, Kyungsoo diculik. "

" Apa? Bagaimana bisa? "

" Chanyeol sedang mencari tahu. " ujar Baekhyun cepat. Lalu beralih mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Jongin tak lagi mendengarkan. Ia menelpon pilot pribadinya dan meminta penerbangan darurat. Helikopter akan siap dalam setengah jam. Tapi itu masih terlalu lama baginya.

" Penjaga di depan pintu ditemukan di gudang tak terpakai dan tak sadarkan diri. Kemungkinan mereka diserang. Dari rekaman cctv yang Chanyeol lihat, Kyungsoo memang keluar dan bertemu dengan dua penyamar itu. Sepertinya Kyungsoo ingin keluar. Wajah mereka tak terlihat, sepertinya mereka sudah mengira dimana letak cctv. " jelas Baekhyun.

" Lalu apa ada yang lain? "

" Tidak. Selanjutnya tak ada rekaman yang memperlihatkan mereka saat di luar gedung. "

" Sial. Sebaiknya kita ke atap. Jisung sudah menunggu. "

...

Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan rekaman cctv saat Jongin dan Baekhyun datang dengan gusar. Jongin langsung duduk di samping Chanyeol dan ikut memerhatikan. Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat orang lain duduk disofa. Ia memakai kaos berwarna coklat dengan logo kafe di bagian dada kirinya.

" Lihat ini. " Chanyeol mengulang rekaman cctv. Rekaman yang menunjukan usaha Kyungsoo melarikan diri dengan melempar payung yang dibawanya pada dua orang yang menyamar menjadi pengawal. Kyungsoo berlari namun tak cukup cepat. Jongin menggeram saat melihat pria yang lebih tinggi meraih Kyungsoo dan membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

" Apa yang dia lakukan disini? "

" Aku melihat mobil hitam itu. Saat nona Kyungsoo diculik. "

" Apa kau melihat plat mobilnya? "

" Ya. Tapi tuan Chanyeol bilang itu palsu. " suara pemuda itu terdengar menyesal. Jongin memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Pemuda ini tak bersalah jadi ia tak bisa memarahinya. Meski ia sangat ingin mengata-katai seseorang.

" Jadi jam berapa itu? "

" Sekitar pukul delapan. "

" Sial. Ini sudah lebih dari enam jam. "

" Ya, tapi belum cukup untuk melapor ke polisi. "

" Peraturan sialan. " Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa kaku. Ia belum tidur sejak kemarin untuk merampungkan lagunya. Dan saat ini ia harus dibuat tegang karena hilangnya Kyungsoo. Ia bersumpah jika pria itu tertangkap, ia akan mematahkan lehernya.

" Pulanglah. Terimakasih atas informasinya. " ucap Baekhyun kemudian mengantar pemuda itu hingga pintu depan.

Ponsel Jongin yang berdering tiba-tiba membuat semua orang disana terkejut. Sebuah nomor tak di kenal menghubungi Jongin via video call. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum memutuskan untuk menyambunkannya ke laptop sebelum mengangkatnya.

" Oh hai kalian bertiga. " wajah yang mereka kenali menjadi sapaan. Ketiganya duduk tegang dengan mata menyipit tidak suka. Orang itu terkekeh dan menyibak rambut panjangnya kebelakang.

" Sepertinya kalian tidak suka melihatku ya? "

" Apa maumu Himchan? " geram Jongin. Pria di seberang sana tertawa lagi.

" Senang kau masih mengingat namaku. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja. Jangan tegang begitu Chan. Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untuk kalian. " secara sekilas Himchan memutar kameranya ke arah sudut sebelum kembali padanya. Meskipun hanya sebentar, ketiganya melihat Kyungsoo yang terikat di tiang.

" Kau apakan Kyungsoo bajingan?! " teriak Jongin marah. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tidak berdaya.

" Jadi namanya Kyungsoo ya? " suara Himchan terdengar tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. " Apa kalian ingin melihatnya? Tunggu sebentar. " suara ketukan langkah Himchan terdengar menakutkan. Jongin menatap lekat layar laptop itu dan menerka dimana lokasinya. Tempat itu gelap, tampak sangat dingin dan jika ia tak salah lihat, banyak tangki-tangki berwarna biru.

" Nah. Coba kita lihat. " Baekhyun memekik saat Himchan menarik rambut Kyungsoo untuk membuat wanita itu mendongak. Jongin dan Chanyeol mengetatkan rahang mereka melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Luka lebam di pipi kirinya terlihat lebar. Darah disudut bibir dan pelipisnya. Jongin tak ingin memikirkan apa yang sudah Himchan lakukan pada Kyungsoo hingga jadi seperti ini.

" Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu. " janji Jongin terdengar dari sela gigi nya yang mengatup. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia mengucapkannya dalam hati.

" Tentu saja. Aku menunggu. " jawab Himchan seperti hal itu hanyalah lelucon.

" Tidak. Jangan datang. " lirih suara Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkejut. Apa yang dia pikirkan. Apa ia tidak ingin diselamatkan.

" Kau begitu keras kepala girl. " desis Himchan. Pria itu menarik rambut Kyungsoo semakin keras hingga Kyungsoo mendesis kesakitan. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya yang gatal. Ia sangat ingin membuat Himchan merasakan pukulan-pukulan yang sudah ia layangkan pada Kyungsoo.

" Datanglah. Jika kau tak ingin dia mati. Aku mulai tidak sabar dengannya. Dan jangan bawa polisi. Aku mengawasimu Jongin. "

Setelah itu layar menjadi hitam. Ketakutan Jongin semakin menjadi saat ia kehilangan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terlihat berlari ke ruang kerja Jongin kemudian kembali dengan membawa dua buah pistol. Ia melemparkan salah satunya pada Jongin.

" Ingat. Tetap lakukan sesuai rencana. Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang membunuh. " Baekhyun mengingatkan. Keduanya mengangguk kaku, kemudian berpaling dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa semua ini akan segera selesai.

...

Jongin sampai di pelabuhan. Himchan mengirim kode tempatnya dan disinilah mereka berada. Jongin menatap lekat pada sebuah gudang tak terpakai. Mereka memincingkan mata saat mendengar langkah mendekat. Dua orang pria datang menemui mereka. Jika mereka tidak salah mengira, dua pria inilah yang menculik Kyungsoo.

" Hanya tuan Jongin yang boleh masuk. " ujar pria yang lebih pendek. Yang lebih tinggi menahan Chanyeol diluar. Jongin mengikuti pria itu tanpa bicara. Dalam hatinya ia terus menghitung untuk meredakan emosinya. Disana ada Kyungsoo, dan ia tak mau Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu yang buruk.

Ia tak akan mati demi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berjanji Himchan akan menerima balasannya. Membusuk di penjara.

" Wow. Selamat datang Jongin. " Himchan datang menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya seperti sahabat lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mengabaikan tangan Jongin yang mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Mata Jongin menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang masih terikat ditiang. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, dan Jongin tak tahu apakah wanita itu sadar atau pingsan.

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri, ia mendengar langkah kaki Jongin. Ia sengaja tidak mendongak untuk menatapnya. Karena ia tahu keadaannya bisa memancing emosi Jongin. Lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi melepas ikatan tangannya dengan pecahan kaca yang ia temukan. Tak peduli tangannya perih karena ikut tergores. Disamping itu ia perlu mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali setelah dibius dan di pukul terus menerus.

" Apa maumu? " ketegangan dalam suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo takut. Ia memohon dalam hati agar Jongin tidak meledak. Jangan sampai ia termakan jebakan pria itu.

" Duduklah dulu. Aku ingin berbincang denganmu. "

Kyungsoo mengintip dari sela rambutnya yang berantakan, Jongin duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Jongin melirik ke arahnya, kilat kuatir membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis.

" Yang aku inginkan sangat sederhana Jongin. Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. "

" Itu hanya kecelakaan Himchan. Aku juga kehilangan hyung ku. "

" Apa peduliku. Kau sudah menghancurkan keluargaku. Dan aku. " kalimat Himchan menggantung di udara. Pria itu melangkah kearah Kyungsoo yang masih waspada. Kyungsoo merasakan jika Himchan berjongkok dihadapannya sekarang.

" Ingin kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. "

" Lepaskan dia. "

" Jika kau bergerak sedikit saja. Gadismu akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. " Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, menahan sekuat tenaga agar suaranya tidak keluar. Himchan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, rasanya seperti banyak rambut yang terlepas dari kulit kepalanya. Kyungsoo memotong tali tambang yang mengikatnya dengan lebih cepat. Sedikit lagi ia akan bebas.

Gotcha.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, menatap mata Himchan dengan remeh. Pria itu terkejut sehingga pegangannya pada rambutnya mengendor.

" Apa kau tahu, dalam dongeng manapun kejahatan tidak pernah menang. " setelah mengatakannya Kyungsoo membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Himchan dan menendang perut pria itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Kesempatan itu Kyungsoo gunakan untuk berlari. Menodongkan pecahan kaca sebagai alat pelindung.

" Kyungsoo. " Jongin memandangnya dengan takjub bercampur kuatir dan marah. Kyungsoo mengabaikannya karena Himchan kini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh minat.

" Aku benar-benar suka gadis mu. " mendengar itu sifat protektif Jongin muncul. Ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Mereka terus mengawasi setiap gerakan Himchan yang kini bersandar pada sofa usangnya.

" Sepertinya rencanaku berubah. " setelah mengucapkan itu, banyak orang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari kegelapan. Mereka membawa tongkat dari kayu dan besi. Jelas bukan tandingan mereka yang hanya berdua. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling memunggungi dan menatap orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

" Aku akan membuka celah. Setelah itu larilah ke tempat yang aman. " bisik Jongin.

" Aku tidak akan kabur. "

" Kyungsoo lihat saja nanti. "

Orang-orang itu mulai menerjang maju. Kyungsoo mungkin terlihat seperti wanita yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ia tidak selemah itu, setidaknya ia menguasai judo dan pernah berlatih taekwondo. Ia telah melakukannya untuk melindungi diri sepanjang hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat umurnya 23 tahun.

Melawan orang-orang ini tidak terlalu sulit. Asalkan ia tak mengenai dirinya sendiri pada tongkat-tongkat itu. Meskipun itu jelas mustahil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat ia berhasil mematahkan tulang beberapa diantaranya dan membuat mereka terkapar tak berdaya. Ia tak bisa memberi serangan yang ringan, mengingat ini pertaruhan hidup dan mati. Ia menendang tepat pada ulu hati orang yang berusaha memukul Jongin dari belakang. Tampaknya Jongin sedikit kualahan. Mengingat ia tak pernah bertarung seperti ini.

" Ck dasar tidak berguna. " gumam Himchan melihat orang-orangnya mulai berjatuhan. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan pistol dan membidik Kyungsoo. Suara tembakan itu menghentikan perkelahian. Kyungsoo memekik merasakan panas pada lengan kanannya.

Melihat itu Jongin segera melindungi Kyungsoo. Menembak Himchan ke arah kaki dan tangannya.

" Kau melukaiku Jongin. " suara Himchan diabaikan oleh Jongin. Pria itu sibuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Baju wanita itu berlumuran darah. Jongin merobek lengan kemejanya dan membelit luka Kyungsoo. Mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya.

" Aku baik-baik saja. " bisil Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Jongin. Pria itu tak bicara sama sekali. Rahangnya terlihat kaku. Daripada marah, Jongin terlihat seperti ketakutan.

Tanpa mereka sadari Himchan tengah merangkak menuju pistolnya. Mengarahkannya sekali lagi dan kini kearah Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan sisa kesadarannya mengawasi Himchan. Tepat saat bunyi letusan terdengar, Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin setelah berhasil merebut pistolnya. Membidik tepat kearah dada kanan Himchan.

Jongin menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang ambruk menindihnya. Lalu melirik Himchan yang kini menutup mata tapi Jongin tahu ia belum mati. Nafasnya terdengar keras dan berat. Masih ada waktu untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit dan menyelamatkannya.

" Kyungsoo kau baik-baik saja? " Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan memandang kedalam matanya. Tapi mata Kyungsoo tak fokus meski bibirnya mengukir senyuman. Tepat setelah Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dengan tersenggal, Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tertembak. Dengan cepat dan tetap hati-hati ia mengubah posisi dengan membuat Kyungsoo berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Matanya membelalak melihat kemana peluru itu bersarang. Dada sebelah kiri. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Jongin. Menghapus airmata yang entah kapan mengalir di pipinya. Jongin merasa deja vu.

" Tidak Kyungsoo tidak. ", bisik Jongin.

" Apa kau terluka? " Kyungsoo balas berbisik. Jongin menggeleng kuat. Karena dirinya memang tidak terluka sedikitpun. Tapi ia melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia membuat Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang sama.

" Syukurlah. " nafas Kyungsoo mulai tersenggal. Dengan mata yang hampir tertutup dan dengan rasa panas yang membakar dadanya. Kyungsoo mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Jongin.

" Setelah ini. Hiduplah dengan damai Jongin. "

" Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. " tangis Jongin pecah. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa tahu tujuan ia melakukannya. Ia hanya takut Kyungsoo pergi. Ia tidak mau hidup tanpa Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo adalah nafasnya juga detak jantungnya.

" Aku sangat lelah. Apa boleh aku tidur? " Jongin membelalakkan matanya ngeri. Tidak. Jawabannya adalah tidak. Jika Kyungsoo tidur maka ia bisa mati. Namun suara Jongin tidak bisa keluar. Terlebih saat mendengar nafas Kyungsoo yang memendek.

" Selamat malam Jongin. Aku mencintaimu. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang sendu lautan yang biru. Hari ini ia mengantarkan abu orang yang dikasihinya pergi. Langit yang mendung menambah buruk suasana hatinya. Kesedihan jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yang berantakan. Mata yang bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis dan lingkar hitam yang menandakan jika dirinya tidak tidur dengan benar.

Melihat keterpurukan Jongin, Chanyeol mendekatinya dan merangkul bahu Jongin.

" Dia sudah memilih jalannya Jongin. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk merawatnya dan Tuhan pasti tahu itu. Kita harus melepasnya pergi. "

" Ya. Kau benar hyung. Dia pasti akan bahagia kan disana? "

" Tentu saja. "

Keduanya kembali terdiam cukup lama. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah yang mereka pernah lalui. Jongin hampir menangis lagi, jadi ia menarik nafas panjang untuk meredakan sesaknya. Sebagai gantinya kini langit yang menangis untuknya.

" Kembalilah. "

" Ya hyung. Aku pergi. "

...

Jongin tersenyum kecil menyapa orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Jas hitam miliknya basah karena hujan, ia menyampirkannya di lengannya. Membuat jejak basah di sepanjang lantai yang ia pijak. Senyum kembali terukir dibibirnya saat melihat papan nama di depan pintu itu. Kamar dimana seseorang dirawat hampir dua minggu ini.

Ia membukanya denga pelan. Seolah takut membangunkan seseorang yang masih tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Suara khas pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi dengan stabil. Sejenak itu menenangkannya.

Jongin menarik kursi dan duduk disamping bangsal. Tangannya menggenggam tangan yang telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya penuh perasaan.

" Hei sayang. " sapanya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya ke sisi ranjang yang dekat dengan tangan Kyungsoo. Memainkan gelang berwarna coklat yang selama ini ia simpan sebagai jimat. Ibunya dulu memberikan gelang ini padanya ketika ia masih kecil dan sakit-sakitan.

" Aku baru saja mengantar Himchan pergi. Dia memilih pergi. Apa dia membenciku? " ia mulai ingin menangis lagi. Meskipun pada saat terakhir Himchan menjadi pria yang jahat dan berusaha memusuhinya. Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang selalu menyayanginya. Himchan adalah kakak dan sahabatnya. Sampai kapanpun akan terus seperti itu.

Himchan sempat bertahan setelah kejadian mengerikan itu. Sempat bangun dari komanya beberapa menit kemudian tidur lagi. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, namun kemauan hidup Himchan sangat sedikit. Tepat pada hari yang kesepuluh, Himchan memilih pergi.

" Kenapa kau juga belum bangun? " Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sebentar untuk berpindah menjadi bersandar di perut Kyungsoo. Ia menatap sendu wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat. Dibanding Himchan, Kyungsoo memiliki luka yang lebih parah. Peluru yang bersarang di dadanya hampir melukai jantungnya. Serta retakan yang sangat tipis pada tulang dadanya.

Dokter sudah memberi pengobatan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi hingga hari ini Kyungsoo belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Jongin terus merasa ketakutan.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lain dan menangis pilu. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak menangis seperti ini. Jika ada orang yang datang dan melihatnya, ia tak peduli apakah orang itu mengatainya cengeng atau tidak. Karena saat ini ia merasa sangat rapuh.

" Menangislah. Jika itu membuatmu lega. " Jongin mengira suara lirih itu hanyalah halusinasinya. Tapi usapan lembut pada rambutnya jelas bukan karena angin. Mengingat semua jendela di kamar ini tertutup rapat.

Jongin menoleh cepat kearah Kyungsoo dan melihat mata bulat itu terbuka. Menatapnya dengan sayang. Jongin tak bisa berkata-kata. Mulutnya terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Ia terkejut, senang, dan masih banyak emosi lain yang berada dalam benaknya.

" Aku bangun tadi pagi. Jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan. " ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum manisnya. Menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya bisa berputar dalam otak Jongin. Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang tadi ia keluarkan.

" Maafkan aku. " merasa menyesal karena ia tak ada disaat Kyungsoo bangun.

" Tak apa. Himchan lebih membutuhkanmu. " mendengar nama itu Jongin rasanya ingin kembali menangis. Ia mendongak untuk menghalau kabut itu pergi.

" Bisa minta tolong atur bad ku naik? " pinta Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerutkan kening namun tetap menuruti Kyungsoo. Ia mengatur kepala bad hingga Kyungsoo kini setengah duduk. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin kembali ke tempatnya duduk semula.

" Kemarilah. " Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tahu apa yang Kyungsoo maksud, Jongin duduk disisi ranjang dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Kyungsoo. Usapan naik turun pada punggungnya mengantar Jongin kembali pada tangisnya. Tubuhnya terguncang hebat karena isakannya.

" Aku takut. Aku sangat takut kau akan pergi. ", kalimat Jongin memang tidak terdengar jelas, namun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan. Apa yang pria itu alami. Ia tahu semuanya.

" Aku ada disini. Aku tidak pergi kemanapun. "

" Berjanjilah jangan seperti ini lagi. "

" Aku janji. "

Jongin menarik diri dari pelukan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, ragu pada jawaban Kyungsoo. Membuat wanita itu kini tertawa.

" Kau tidak terdengar bersungguh-sungguh. " gerutu Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Jongin menatapnya kuatir dan Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan.

" Jongin, siapapun yang tahu orang yang ia cintai sedang berada dalam bahaya atau kesusahan, secara alami mereka akan membantu dengan apa yang mereka bisa lakukan. Mereka tak pernah ragu meskipun nanti diri mereka juga ikut terluka. Jadi, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, sekeras apapun kau meminta aku untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Karena aku mencintaimu. " Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Antara gemas, senang dan kagum. Kyungsoo adalah wanita paling luar biasa yang pernah ia temui.

" Jadi aku juga akan melindungumu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu. "

.

.

.

.

END

hello chingudeul, pada inget ff inikah?

Mian telat bgt updatenya...

Btw ini gak tau apaan, mian kalo feel nya gak dapet, tapi makasih kalo pada masih mau baca.

Mian kalo mengecewakan..

Jangan lupa review...

See you at my next ff...

Annyeong...

Thanks to

Kaisoomin, unniechan1, dodyoleu, dinadokyungsoo1, kim YeHyun, , kadi couple, boonie18, kim gongju, kim leera, anaknya chansoo, babytaaa, kimkaaaaai, soocy-nim, lovesoo, kaisooship.


End file.
